Inna niż wszystkie
Od autora Dzień dobry wszystkim! (ewentualnie dobry wieczór) Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie jakie kiedykolwiek stworzyłam. Nie przyszliście tutaj dla moich wstępów tylko dla opowiadania, więc od razu zaproszę was do lektury :D A no i nie zapomnijcie o komentarzach, w których mile widziana będzie opinia o opowiadaniu. To będzie bardzo przydatne :) PS Polecam przeczytać najpierw co nieco o bohaterach w zakładce Bohaterowie. Będzie się przyjemniej czytało :D PS2 Tak tylko dla jasności dodam, że tekst pisany kursywą to myśli Aleks a czasem w tekście pojawia się odpowiednio zaznaczona perspektywa innych osób. Prolog To wszystko do mnie wraca za każdym razem gdy zamykam oczy. Ten niewyobrażalny ból w każdej części mojego ciała, gdy rodzina do której mnie oddano zobaczyła kim naprawdę jestem. Tortury, głodzenie, poniżanie i lata spędzone w piwnicy. Jednak to wszystko było do zniesienia w porównaniu w tym, co mi zrobili 'naukowcy' i 'lekarze' z ośrodka badawczego do którego oddali mnie 'rodzice' kiedy znudziło im się znęcanie nade mną i trzymanie w podziemiach jak psa. Tak w zasadzie to nawet bezpańskie psy miały lepiej niż ja w tamtym czasie. Naukowcy cięli moje ciało, chcieli sprawdzić czy rany same się zagoją. Łamali kości, żeby sprawdzić czy potrafię to wyleczyć. Wreszcie po kilku tygodniach nieustannego bólu moje ciało nie wytrzymało. Serce zatrzymało się a dusza opuściła ciało. Byłam duchem stojącym nad swoim zmaltretowanym i zakrwawionym ciałem, które oprawcy próbowali przywrócić do życia. Posiniaczone szczupłe ciało, wystające obojczyki i zapadnięte policzki nie przypominały szesnastoletniej dziewczyny. Krew spływała z uchylonych, sinych ust zwłok. Coś przyciągnęło mnie z powrotem do ciała i z bezsilności zaczęłam krzyczeć. Nie z bólu czy strachu jak zawsze. Przez całe moje życie nie byłam szczęśliwa, nie doznałam ani odrobiny miłości. Przez tyle lat nie wyszłam poza mury ośrodka. Sama też nie wiedziałam czym jestem. Żyłam w ciągłym strachu, bólu i ciemności, zdana na łaskę moich oprawców a moje życie zależało od ich pomysłów. Codziennie zastanawiali się co jeszcze można mi zrobić, żeby sprawdzić co potrafię. Mój krzyk mieszał się z łzami. Przelałam w to cały swój żal, smutek, złość...bezsilność. Czułam napływającą ciemność w głowie. Wiedziałam, że nie chcę z nią walczyć. Miałam nadzieję, że to mój ratunek, że nareszcie przyszedł po mnie upragniony koniec i ta cała farsa, którą inni nazywają życiem wreszcie się skończy. Ciężkie powieki opadały a obraz się rozmazywał. Słyszałam krzyki. Tym razem to oni krzyczeli. Zanim całkowicie ogarnęła mnie ciemność wygięłam usta w lekkim uśmiechu. Witaj śmierci, moja przyjaciółko. Czekałam na Ciebie. '' Rozdział pierwszy Z kolejnego koszmaru o mojej przeszłości wyrwało mnie uderzenie głowy o szybę. ''Cholerne dziury. Rozmasowując palcami skroń rozejrzałam się po samochodzie. Robiło się już ciemno. Lysander na siedzeniu obok szkicował coś w swoim notatniku a tata z przodu prowadził samochód. '-''Daleko jeszcze?'- zapytałam przecierając zaspane oczy dłońmi. '''-Niedługo powinniśmy być.'' - Po tacie zdawało się nie widać zmęczenia ale w końcu wampiry tak mają. Chyba. To wszystko jest dla mnie takie nowe. Od znalezienia mnie w Stanach w ośrodku badawczym minął ponad rok. Przez 5 minut z prawdziwą rodziną dowiedziałam się o sobie więcej niż przez całe życie spędzone z tamtymi potworami. Jednak mimo to nie mam żalu do taty, że zdecydował się mnie oddać. Chciał jedynie mojego dobra. W końcu kto mógłby przypuszczać, że w rodzie wampirów z matki wampirzycy i ojca wampira urodzi się coś innego. Moje rozmyślenia przerwało zatrzymanie samochodu. '''-''Jesteśmy.' - Moim oczom ukazał się nasz nowy dom. ''Tata się postarał. Pięknie oświetlona rezydencja z basenem wyglądała nieziemsko po zmroku. Na podjeździe zaparkowana była ciężarówka z logo firmy transportowej taty. Pewnie się nie wyrobili z wnoszeniem mebli i kartonów. ''Czując potrzebę porządnego rozprostowania kości po tylu godzinach jazdy zdecydowałam się na małe zwiedzanie okolicy. '-''Idę się przejść, niedługo wrócę'. ''- Nie czekając na odpowiedź skierowałam swoje kroki w stronę parku znajdującego się na początku naszej ulicy. Po tych wszystkich latach jedyne co we mnie zostało, nie licząc dwóch dużych blizn na łopatkach, to strach co się czai tam gdzie nie dociera światło. Nigdy po uwolnieniu z Ośrodka nie byłam sama w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, ani tym bardziej poza domem w nieoświetlonych zakamarkach miasta. Idąc chodnikiem po nowej ulicy podziwiałam widok wybrzeża. Niesamowite morze, piaszczysta plaża i pięknie oświetlona promenada kusiły swoim widokiem i wabiły nowych gości Nicei w swoją stronę. Jednak mimo oszałamiającego widoku skierowałam swoje kroki do parku. Nawet pomimo lekkiego niepokoju, ciekawość w moim sercu zwyciężyła. Przecież nie może być tak źle. Upewniając się w myślach, że to tylko moje przewrażliwienie przekroczyłam bramę parku. Pomimo późnej pory było w nim całkiem sporo ludzi. Spokojnie przechadzali się po uroczych uliczkach trzymając się za ręce, spacerując z psami lub samotnie rozkoszując się chwilą. Zadowolona z obecności innych, skierowałam się w stronę fontanny stojącej nieco na uboczu. Wszystko w parku było takie zadbane, takie...pasujące do siebie i stwarzające niezwykły klimat, wyjątkowy i charakterystyczny dla Francji. Ale coś tu nie pasowało. I wtedy znów to poczułam. Strach. Czułam się jak zwierzyna, która musi uciekać przed drapieżnikiem czającym się w ukryciu, żeby za chwilę zaatakować. Kierując się intuicją spojrzałam za siebie. W ostatniej chwili zobaczyłam ogromne zwierzę biegnące w moją stronę zdecydowanie za szybko, żeby bezpiecznie się zatrzymać. Sparaliżowana z przerażenia nie byłam w stanie uciekać. Chwilę poźniej leżałam powalona przez napastnika na jednej ze ścieżek. Pies pomimo groźnego wyglądu wolał lizać moje policzki. Zawsze mógł przecież chcieć przegryźć moją tętnicę czy coś takiego. Cała obolała spróbowałam się delikatnie podnieść. Jednak to nie było w planach przerośniętej bestii, która w głębi duszy jest małym szczeniaczkiem i znów leżałam plecami na twardym podłożu. Świetnie. Po prostu kurde świetnie. ''Użalając się nad swoim położeniem zobaczyłam przypiętą do obroży psa smycz. ''Dusza uciekiniera w ogromnej maszynie do zabijania, to się ktoś wpakował. Sięgnęłam jedną wolną ręką do obroży psa. Pewnie będzie miał tam jakiś telefon do właściciela. Zamiast tego, czego się spodziewałam zobaczyłam jedynie imię psa, bo przecież nie mógł tym naprawdę być prawda? Demon, ktoś ma fantazję. ''-Demon! Demon do nogi!''- W oddali jakiś mężczyzna wołał imię mojego całuśnego napastnika. Zdawać by się mogło, że jest coraz bliżej. ''-No maluszku zejdź, twój pan idzie.'' - jakby to coś miało dać, mówienie do psa. Chociaż z drugiej strony to mądre zwierzęta, może ten zrozumie. O dziwo niechętnie pies przestawał lizać moją twarz. Obolała i zziębnięta od leżenia na chłodnym podłożu podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej. Demon zrobił to samo na przeciwko mnie i bacznie mi się przyglądał. '''-''Chodź tu Demon! Zostaw ją.'' - Z głębi parku dynamicznym krokiem zbliżał się wysoki chłopak ubrany w czarne długie spodnie, czerwoną koszulkę i skórzaną kurtkę. - Nic Ci nie zrobił? - zapytał wyciągając do mnie rękę. ''-Nie, o ile skóra na twarzy jest na miejscu to jest okej.''- uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie podając mu lewą dłoń. Kiedy mocniej chwycił moją rękę, żeby pomóc mi wstać, nadgarstek odmówił posłuszeństwa. Syknęłam z bólu i zabrałam dłoń. Najwidoczniej przy upadku musiałam się uderzyć. Wyciągnęłam drugą rękę. ''-Ta powinna być mocniejsza''. - uśmiechnęłam się ciągle siedząc na ścieżce. ''-Nie ma opcji, ten nadgarstek jeszcze ja Ci uszkodzę.'' - chłopak podszedł bliżej i podniósł mnie za ramiona stawiając na nogi tuż przed sobą - Jestem Kastiel - przedstawił się wyciągając prawą dłoń.- Przepraszam za to. - palcem wskazał na mój nadgarstek. ''- Aleksandra, nic się nie stało. Nikt mnie w życiu tak nie wycałował.'' - podając mu dłoń uśmiechnęłam się szeroko - Powinnam już iść. Dziękuję za ratunek i może do zobaczenia. - zdrową dłonią pogłaskałam psa, który cały czas siedział przy mojej nodze. Z uśmiechem na ustach podrapałam Demona za uchem na co zareagował wyjątkowym zadowoleniem. ''- Do zobaczenia. ''- podniósł z ziemi smycz psa. Pożegnawszy się z chłopakiem i uroczym szczeniaczkiem w za dużym ciele skierowałam swoje kroki w stronę domu. To był zdecydowanie za długi dzień a pojutrze pewnie będzie gorzej. ''Nigdy nie chodziłam do normalnej szkoły. Miałam pełno obaw. Co jeśli oni znów zobaczą, że jestem potworem, dziwadłem w ludzkim ciele. Idąc drogą powrotną rozmyślałam nad swoimi obawami. Po kilku minutach weszłam na posesję nowego domu. Na podjeździe nie było już ciężarówki i ludzi wnoszących nowe rzeczy. '''-Już jestem'.'' - krzyknęłam zamykając za sobą drzwi wejściowe. Usłyszałam odpowiedź taty i brata z salonu. Nie miałam siły do nich iść. Jedyne czego chciałam to łóżko. Na wpół przytomna doczłapałam się do sypialni na piętrze. Nie zwracając uwagi na to czyja ona jest rzuciłam się na coś dużego i miękkiego. ''Jakie on miał ładne oczy. Nie czekając na moje pozwolenie Morfeusz wziął mnie w swoje objęcia i porzucił w krainie snów. Rozdział drugi Rano obudziły mnie promienie słoneczne wpadające zza okna. Przeciągnęłam się leniwie na wielkim łóżku jednak szybko tego pożałowałam kiedy uderzyłam opuchniętym i zsiniałym lewym nadgarstkiem o zagłówek łóżka. Przeklinając w myślach swoją głupotę za wczorajszy spacer rozejrzałam się po pokoju w którym się znajdowałam. To zdecydowanie moja sypialnia. Duże łóżko w beżowym kolorze znajdowało się w dyskretniejszej części pokoju razem z niewielkim stolikiem, wygodnym fotelem i białą szafą. Wypełzłam z łóżka, żeby poznać swój nowy dom. Albo na razie chociaż mój pokój. Zajrzałam do szafy. Nie było tam ubrań a jedynie książki. Ogromna ilość moich starych książek,szkiców domów, które projektowałam. To była dla mnie najlepsza terapia po powrocie z Ośrodka. Byłam ogromnie wdzięczna tacie, że o nich pamiętał. Podeszłam do okna i odsłoniłam nieco zasłonę. Miałam widok na nasz ogród znajdujący się z boku domu. Wysokie drzewa były idealną zasłoną i dawały dużo prywatności. Idealnie. Obok białej szafy znajdowało się dwoje białych drzwi. Jedne z nich prowadziły do garderoby marzeń. Piękny kryształowy żyrandol, białe szafki ze szklanymi elementami stanowiły idealną całość. Było tu dokładnie wszystko czego tylko mogłabym potrzebować a nawet więcej. Po niezbyt dokładnym spenetrowaniu nowych ubrań zdecydowałam się zobaczyć co jest za drugimi drzwiami. Prowadziły one do łazienki. Znajdował się tam duży prysznic, lustro i drzwi pozwalające wyjść na taras z widokiem na morze. Naprzeciwko stała ogromna, podwójna biała wanna z hydromasażem, niewielka wisząca półka z ręcznikami w białym kolorze oraz wysoka stojąca szafka w pasującym kolorze. Wdzięczna za gust taty i projektantów postanowiłam wziąć relaksującą kąpiel w wielkiej wannie. W szafce znalazłam całą masę wszelkiego rodzaju płynów, żeli i kostek musujących do kąpieli. Wybrałam zestaw, puściłam ciepłą wodę i związawszy długie włosy w niezbyt dokładnego wysokiego kucyka, wskoczyłam w pełną piany wannę. Przyjemna relaksująca chwila zamieniła się w dwugodzinną kąpiel. Po wyjściu wytarłam i owinęłam ciało ręcznikiem, puściłam wilgotne włosy luzem na plecy i wmasowałam w twarz mój ulubiony krem truskawkowy o tym samym zapachu. Tata się naprawdę postarał z każdym szczegółem. ''Czułam, że to będzie dobre miejsce dla nas. Szczególnie, że Nicea to rodzinne miasto mojej mamy. Zrelaksowana zabiegami w swoim własnym spa odważyłam się poszukać w garderobie czegoś wygodnego. Zanurkowałam w wąskim przejściu 'małej szafy' i otwierałam kolejne szuflady. O dziwo bardzo szybko znalazłam to czego potrzebowałam. Szybko założyłam krótkie, czarne dresowe spodenki, luźną koszulkę w tym samym kolorze i poczłapałam do drzwi prowadzących na korytarz. Po wyjściu z sypialni idąc korytarzem w kierunku schodów na parter mijałam kolejne drzwi. Ciekawa co się znajduje za każdymi z nich otwierałam je po kolei. Tuż obok mojego pokoju znajdowała się sypialnia gościnna. Neutralne jasne kolory, duże wygodne łóżko z białym, półprzezroczystym baldachimem stojące przy prawej stronie. Na ścianie na wprost drzwi znajdowało się duże okno z widokiem na morze a obok stała szafa pasująca kolorystycznie do łóżka. Na lewej ścianie widać było drzwi, które na pewno prowadziły do łazienki przeznaczonej dla gości zajmujących tę sypialnię. Obok pokoju gościnnego była sypialnia Lysandra. Jego charakterystyczny styl rozpoznałabym wszędzie. Masywne drewniane łóżko w ciemnym brązowym kolorze stało pomiędzy okami naprzeciwko drzwi wejściowych do sypialni. Po lewej stronie widać było drzwi prowadzące do przestronnej łazienki, oraz piękne biurko ze skórzanym fotelem. Natomiast całą prawą ścianę zajmowała ogromna drewniana szafa z suwanymi drzwiami i lustrem. To była ostatnia sypialnia na piętrze i tym samym dotarłam do schodów. Po zejściu na parter pierwsze co rzuca się w oczy to ogromna ilość okien. Po prawej stronie znajdowały się drzwi prowadzące do sypialni taty urządzonej w nowoczesnym stylu oraz łazienka połączona z tym pokojem. Obok jego królestwa znajdowały się schody prowadzące do garażu i piwnicy. Na przeciwko schodów znajdowała się ogromna skórzana rogowa kanapa a przed nią na ścianie obok kominka zawieszona była 80calowa plazma. Za kanapą znajdowała się przestronna kuchnia z dużą wyspą, nad którą wisiała piękna długa kryształowa lampa. Obok kuchni znajdowała się toaleta. Przy stole obok wyspy siedzieli tata i Lysander. Żywo o czymś dyskutowali nie zwracając uwagi na moją obecność. '''-Dzień dobry tato, hej Lys'''-'' podeszłam do każdego z nich i pocałowałam w policzek - jest coś do jedzenia''?' - nie czekając na ich odpowiedź otworzyłam lodówkę w poszukiwaniu czegoś zjadliwego. '''-Rano byliśmy w sklepie, powinno Ci coś smakować. Znaleźliśmy twoje ulubione płatki. - Tata wstał od stołu i pomógł mi szukać płatków a Lysander odwrócił się na krześle przodem do nas. - J''ak Ci się podoba twój pokój?'' - zapytał tata podając mi płatki ''-Najlepszy na świecie. Dziękuję tato, postarałeś się ze wszystkim i jest cudownie. Z resztą tak jak cały dom. Bajeczny.'' - nalewając mleka do miseczki i zasypując płatkami jeszcze długo rozmawialiśmy o nowym domu. Lysander zwiedził cały dom nocą, w końcu jak się nie śpi to ma się masę czasu. Po zjedzeniu wstawiłam naczynia do zmywarki. ''-Chodźcie na chwilę na dół do garażu. Muszę wam coś pokazać.'' - powiedział tata wstając od stołu. Razem z Lysandrem wstaliśmy od stołu i podążyliśmy szklanymi schodami w dół. Prowadziły one do pomieszczenia z basenem. Kocham ten dom. Po lewej stronie znajdowały się drzwi prowadzące do przestronnej spiżarni. Jedna ściana całkowicie zapełniona była przez skrzynki z winami. Znając gust taty, bardzo drogimi winami. Wszystkie te pomieszczenia nie wyglądają jak piwnica. Jasne ściany, panele, piękne żyrandole. Gdyby nie brak okien do złudzenia przypominałoby to zwyczajny dom. Gdy wyszliśmy ze spiżarni skierowaliśmy się w stronę drzwi znajdujących się na wprost schodów, którymi zeszliśmy. Prowadziły one do niewielkiego garażu podziemnego z czterema miejscami parkingowymi zajętymi przez sportowe samochody. Cholernie drogie samochody. ''-Zrobiliście w Stanach prawo jazdy, więc musicie mieć samochody prawda?'' - tata skierował swoje kroki do skrzyneczki wiszącej na ścianie garażu, wyjął z niej kluczyki do dwóch z samochodów. ''-Mercedes dla Ciebie Aleks.'' -tata podał mi kluczyki do nowego samochodu. ''-To naprawdę dla mnie?'' - niepewnie wzięłam do ręki kluczyki do istnego cudu motoryzacji. Większe samochody zawsze wydawały mi się bezpieczniejsze. Znów tata doskonale wiedział chociaż nigdy o to nie prosiłam - skąd wiedziałeś, że taki mi się spodoba?- zapytałam przenosząc wzrok z kluczyków na tatę. ''-Twoja mama miała dokładnie taki sam gust kochanie.'' - odpowiedział tata przytulając mnie i całując w czoło. '-''A camaro jest dla Ciebie Lys.' - puszczając mnie z uścisku tata podał kluczyki synowi. Największą miłością mojego brata poza muzyką jest motoryzacja. Widząc jego szczęśliwe pełne zachwytu oczy poczułam ciepło na sercu. Blondyn podbiegł natychmiast do maski i zaczął podziwiać swój nowy prezent 'od środka'. Pełen zachwytu Lys natychmiast chciał przetestować samochód. Zasypana wrażeniami dzisiejszego dnia zrezygnowałam z zaproszenia do wspólnej przejażdżki. Razem z tatą wsiedli do swoich samochodów i wyjechali stromym podjazdem z garażu na ulicę. Gdy zostałam sama w domu nabrałam ochoty na obejrzenie filmu i popcorn. ''Gdybym nie spała do południa byłoby więcej czasu i mogłabym nawet iść na spacer. Pozostało mi obejrzenie filmu i zrelaksowanie się ciepłym prysznicem przed jutrzejszym ciężkim dniem. Wybrałam pierwszy lepszy film znaleziony w internecie i rozwaliłam się na kanapie przed wielkim telewizorem zajadając się przygotowanym wcześniej popcornem. Znużona całym dniem zasnęłam na kanapie zanim skończył się film. Rozdział trzeci Pierwszy dzień nowej szkoły. Szlag by to trafił. Jedyna rzecz która mnie pociesza to chociaż to, że jest 1 września. Może będzie więcej nowych osób i jakoś się zasymilujemy. Wygrzebałam się z wielkiego łóżka i poczłapałam do łazienki. Zasnęłam w salonie więc musieli mnie przenieść do sypialni żebym się wyspała. Albo przeszkadzałabym im w oglądaniu w nocy filmów. W końcu coś muszą robić całą noc skoro nie śpią. Wzięłam długi prysznic odprężając się przy widoku niesamowitego morza, które zaglądało do przeszklonej kabiny prysznicowej. Przyjemna, ciepła woda masowała i uspokajała moje ciało. Zawinęłam siebie i włosy ręcznikiem wiszącym obok szklane lustro przetarłam dłonią tak, żebym widziała swoją twarz. Po dokładnym przeglądzie mojego wyglądu i stwierdzeniu, że jest nadzwyczaj dobrze zajęłam się myciem zębów, czesaniem i suszeniem włosów. Zawinięta mięciutkim białym ręcznikiem skierowałam swoje kroki do mojej garderoby. Po krótkich poszukiwaniach zdecydowałam się na krótką czarną spódniczkę, białą dopasowaną bluzkę i czarne botki na obcasie. Zadowolona ze swojego wyglądu zabrałam torebkę i zeszłam na dół skąd dochodziły odgłosy krzątaniny taty. W kuchni przy stole siedział już Lysander z kubkiem w dłoni. Dobrze wiedziałam co tam jest dlatego zbliżając się do lodówki po serek odwróciłam wzrok. Nigdy nie miałam nic przeciwko temu co jedzą. Ba, nawet cieszyłam się, że nie widziałam skąd biorą krew. Dbali, żeby było to dla mnie jak najmniej niekomfortowe. Jednak mimo to nie mogłam znieść widoku krwi. Zawsze przy tym mdlałam. Zabrawszy z lodówki serek usiadłam obok taty przeglądającego faktury przy stole, jak najdalej Lysandra. ''-Jak nastroje przed pierwszym dniem w szkole?'' - zapytał tata nie odwracając wzroku od papierów ''-Nie wiem, chyba nie będzie tak źle. Dobrze, że jesteśmy razem w klasie, to dużo ułatwia.'' -odpowiedziałam w przerwach od dostarczania łyżeczką do buzi serka truskawkowego. ''-Mhm'' - wymruczał Lysander nie wyjmując z buzi słomki zanurzonej w kubku ze swoim śniadaniem. Spojrzałam na zegarek wiszący na ścianie kuchni. 8:27, powinnam się zbierać. Zabrałam z półmiska na owoce jabłko i wrzuciłam do torebki razem z kluczykami do samochodu, pilotem do garażu i kluczami do drzwi wejściowych. Zanim zdążyłam się odwrócić Lysander stał obok mnie. Nienawidzę kiedy tak 'przyspiesza' i nie nadążam nawet wzrokiem za jego ruchami. Poszliśmy razem w dół szklanymi schodami śmiejąc się i żartując. Czułam się jak zwyczajna nastolatka. Pierwszy raz w życiu. Wsiedliśmy do swoich samochodów. Lysander powiedział, że musi coś później załatwić. Zawsze gdy słyszę to słowo wiem, że mam nie dopytywać co dokładnie ma zamiar robić. Ruszyłam za Lysandrem. Droga do szkoły samochodami zajęła nam 20 minut przez korek na jednym z większych skrzyżowań. Moim oczom ukazał się ogromny budynek z boiskiem, dziedzińcem z fontanną i dużym parkingiem. Zaparkowaliśmy obok siebie i ruszyliśmy razem z innymi uczniami w kierunku szkoły. Oni pewnie będą wiedzieli gdzie jest rozpoczęcie. Na salę gimnastyczną dotarliśmy 8 minut przed rozpoczęciem. Zajęliśmy miejsca obok siebie i żeby zabić czas przyglądaliśmy się innymi uczniom. Na cel obraliśmy m.in. wyróżniającą się na kilometr blond 'piękność', która codziennie rano biega do sklepu budowlanego po tapetę i szpachelki. Cicho chichocząc ze szkolnej barbie i jej świty usłyszeliśmy kobiecy głos rozpoczynający akademię dochodzący z mikrofonu. Podczas omawiania organizacyjnych części jedyną przydatną informacją było to, że nowi uczniowie mają udać się do pokoju gospodarzy w celu odebrania planów lekcji, kluczyków do szafki i uzupełnienia dokumentów szkolnych. Po około 30 minutach dyrektorka nareszcie przestała gadać, zebranie na sali dobiegło końca i każdy wyszedł ze szkoły. Razem z Lysandrem przeszliśmy korytarzem w poszukiwaniu wspomnianego pokoju gospodarzy. Po odnalezieniu właściwych drzwi naszym oczom ukazał się stojący na środku pomieszczenia, zawalony stosem papierów duży stół, zza którego wyłaniały się blond kosmyki włosów. ''-Em, dzień dobry...Szukamy Nataniela'' - zaczęłam niepewnie próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę blondyna. Na dźwięk mojego głosu chłopak oderwał się od swojego zajęcia. ''-Dzień dobry. A tak, nowi uczniowie.'' -zapytał wyrwany z pracy chłopak. ''-Zgadza się. Aleksandra i Lysander Morgernstern.'' ''-Jedyni nowi uczniowie w tym roku. Proszę, wasze plany lekcji i kluczyki do szafek'' - powiedział blondyn podając nam wspomniane rzeczy i uśmiechając się do mnie - musicie jeszcze donieść swoje zdjęcia do legitymacji, najlepiej do końca tego tygodnia. Możecie je zrobić w centrum handlowym jeśli ich nie macie jeszcze.' '' Po zaliczeniu wizyty w pokoju gospodarzy pożegnaliśmy się z nudnym ale bardzo miłym Natanielem i wyszliśmy z pustej szkoły. Na opustoszałym parkingu znajdowały się tylko kilka samochodów i jeden sportowy motocykl. Pożegnałam się z Lysandrem i odwróciłam się w stronę swojego samochodu. Otwierając drzwi usłyszałam dźwięk odpalanej dwukołowej maszyny stojącej obok. Ciągle stojąc przed otwartym samochodem obejrzałam się za siebie. Na motocyklu w kasku siedział dziwnie znajomy chłopak jednak przez zakrytą twarz nie byłam w stanie go rozpoznać. Kiedy nasze oczy się spotkały chłopak nie zsiadając z maszyny zdjął kask i obrócił się w moją stronę. ''Kastiel, no tak. Mogłam się tego spodziewać. '-Dzisiaj już się tak nie cieszysz na mój widok? - zapytał chłopak z ironicznym uśmieszkiem poprawiając czarne włosy dłonią. ''-Dzisiaj twoja owieczka nie chce się przytulać więc nie, nie potrzebuję wybawienia. ''- odpowiedziałam krzyżując ręce na piersiach z zaczepnym uśmiechem na twarzy. ''-To chyba do zobaczenia jutro w szkole''. - powiedział chłopak zakładając z powrotem kask. ''-Do zobaczenia.'' - odpowiedziałam odwracając się do samochodu. W pamięci próbowałam odtworzyć poranną drogę do szkoły. Wolałam nie ryzykować zgubienia się w nowym mieście pierwszego dnia. Po godzinie jeżdżenia po mieście wiedziałam co się stało. To się musiało tak skończyć. Zgubiłam się. Z resztą jak zwykle. W akcie desperacji wyciągnęłam telefon z zamiarem skorzystania z map GPS. Jak na złóśc telefon padł po włączeniu aplikacji. Szlag byto trafił. Zachowując resztki trzeźwego myślenia postanowiłam trzymać się wybrzeża a przynajmniej miec morze w zasięgu wzroku. Albo wyjadę z miasta albo dojadę w znajomą okolicę. To nie może być trudne. Jednak po godzinie bezsensownego jeżdżenia, gdy dojechałam do granicy miasta, zrozumiałam, że nie doceniłam mojego pecha. 1-0 dla Ciebie, brawo. Ostro wkurzona zatrzymałam się w bocznej uliczce żeby ochłonąć. Zatrzasnęłam drzwi z całej siły i wsunęłam obie ręce we włosy. Od 3 godzin błąkam się bez sensu po mieście i nie mam pojęcia jak trafić do domu i na dodatek wylądowałam na totalnym zadupiu. Nie mam nawet jak powiedzieć o tym tacie czy Lysowi. Wściekła, zestresowana i zrezygnowana kopnęłam w koło samochodu. ''-Proszę proszę. Nie denerwuj się tak bo jeszcze ktoś pomyśli, że się zgubiłaś.'' - Przestraszona wypuściłam torebkę z ręki a serce mało co nie wyleciało z piersi. Sparaliżowana nie drgnęłam, nie miałam nawet odwagi się ruszyć. - Spokojnie, nie bądź taka strachliwa. - poczułam na ramionach duże dłonie, które odwróciły mnie w stronę ich właściciela. - no no kwiatuszku, spokojnie. Nie zrobię Ci krzywdy przecież. Będzie Ci dobrze. - Głos należał do obleśnego faceta w średnim wieku. Sądząc po odrzucającym zapachu alkoholu trzeźwy na pewno nie był. Mężczyzna przycisnął mnie do samochodu ciężarem swojego cielska napastując moją szyję. Gdy dotarło do mnie w jak bardzo złej jestem sytuacji zaczęłam odpychać napastnika z całej siły, kopać i bić. Jednak to wszystko było dla niego jak zabawa z dzieckiem. Bez trudu mnie obezwładnił łapiąc za zsiniały lewy nadgarstek wykręcając go. Łzy napływały mi do oczu kiedy mężczyzna wsadził swoją obrzydliwą dłoń pod moją spódniczkę szukając bielizny. Wyrywałam się i kopałam. Próbowałam wyszarpać twarz z jego ręki, żeby móc chociaż wołać o pomoc. Czując jego palce przesuwające się po mojej nagiej skórze do głowy uderzyła mi adrenalina. Szarpnęłam jeszcze raz, tym razem o wiele mocniej. Zaczęłam krzyczeć z całej siły, ile tylko miałam powietrza w płucach. Zdenerwowany mężczyzna zamknął mi ponownie usta. Był coraz bardziej agresywny i używał całej swojej siły. A mi jej zabrakło. Opadałam z wyczerpania i poddałam się gwałcicielowi. Gdy zdejmował swoje spodnie nagle upadł. Wszystko działo się w błyskawicznym tempie. Widziałam sylwetkę jakiegoś mężczyzny, który poruszał się nadnaturalnie szybko. Tak jak wampiry, tak jak mój brat. Jednak to nie był on. Przez ułamek sekundy zdawało mi się, że mój obrońca zwolnił i zobaczyłam jego twarz.'' Niemożliwe.'' Moim nagim ciałem leżącym na zimnym betonie wstrząsnął dreszcz a przed oczami rozszerzała się ciemność. Przed utratą przytomności poczułam silne ciało trzymające mnie w ramionach. Nie zważając na nic nieubłagany mrok pochłonął całą mnie. Rozdział czwarty Obudziłam się w doskonale znanym mi pokoju. Gdyby nie posiniaczone nadgarstki, uda i szyja byłabym pewna, że to wszystko to był jedynie mój sen. Na samo wspomnienie łzy napłynęły mi do oczu. Gdy zaczęłam szlochać do pokoju wszedł tata razem z bratem. Tak bardzo ich kocham a mogłabym ich stracić i nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć. Razem za nimi do pokoju wszedł Kastiel. Więc jednak to jego widziałam. ''-Jak się czujesz kochanie?'' - jako pierwszy odezwał się tata. Nigdy w życiu nie widziałam na jego twarzy zmęczenia takiego jak teraz. Ze łzami w oczach przytuliłam tatę. ''-C...co się z nim stało?'' - głos grzązł mi w gardle na wspomnienie o nim. ''-Nie myśl o tym mała. Nigdy więcej go nie zobaczysz.'' - Lysander nie wyglądał wcale lepiej od taty. Jednak zza ich zmęczonych oczu widziałam, że są szczęśliwi. Nie chcę sobie nawet wyobrażać co się z Nim stało kiedy dorwali go tata i Lysander. Mam nadzieję, że cierpiał. Bardzo długo. ''-Kastiel...T...Ty tam byłeś?'' - niepewnie odsunęłam się od taty i spojrzałam na Kastiela. Chłopak spojrzał na Lysandra i na tatę, którzy kiwnęli tylko głowami. ''-Damy Wam chwilę. Aleks, gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała wołaj od razu.'' - powiedział Lysander i razem z tatą wyszli z mojego pokoju zamykając za sobą drzwi. Kastiel pytająco spojrzał na łóżko i na mnie. Przytaknęłam i chłopak usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Widziałam, że przychodzi mu to z trudem i nie wie nawet od czego zacząć. Chcąc dowiedzieć się co wczoraj zaszło, przejęłam inicjatywę rozmowy. ''-Skąd wiedziałeś, że tam jestem. Śledziłeś mnie? ''- odezwałam się jako pierwsza podnosząc wzrok na zmieszanego Kastiela. Swoją drogą nie zgrywa już cwaniaka jak wcześniej. ''-Nie, nie miałem pojęcia naprawdę i nie śledziłem.'' - chłopak wydawał się zmieszany - Ja po prostu musiałem się tam znaleźć...nie wiem dlaczego. Zostawiłem motocykl i biegłem najszybciej jak mogłem. I wtedy Cię zobaczyłem. Musiałem coś zrobić. - słowa Kastiela wydawały się dość nieprawdopodobne. ale z drugiej strony po moim odnalezieniu w Ośrodku w Stanach Leo opowiadał to samo. W mojej głowie powstawało milion pytań na sekundę. Niestety, prawdopodobnie nikt poza mną nie jest w stanie udzielić na nie odpowiedzi. Zamyślona siedziałam bez słowa nie mogąc spojrzeć w oczy chłopakowi, który niepewnie czekał na moją reakcję. To wszystko było dla mnie nierealne a jednak z drugiej strony miało sens. Kastiel jakby wyczuł sytuację i wyszedł cicho z pokoju. Zostawiona sama z moimi przemyśleniami w pokoju powoli krystalizowałam sobie wszystko to co wydarzyło się w moim życiu. Cała obolała popatrzyłam na swoje sine i chude nadgarstki. Siniaki miały kształt jego łapsk. Mimowolnie po moim policzku spłynęła łza. Do mojego pokoju wszedł ponownie Lysander z tatą i Kastielem. Tym razem to brat odezwał się jako pierwszy. ''-Dzwonił do nas Leo, potrzebuje w czymś naszej pomocy. Będziemy musieli wyjechać na weekend. Chcesz zostać sama czy wolisz żeby Kastiel Cię odwiedzał?'' - spojrzałam na czarnowłosego chłopaka przez zapłakane oczy. Powinnam czuć obrzydzenie do mężczyzn ale z drugiej strony to on mnie obronił. W mojej głowie zrodziła się pewna myśl. Może będę jej żałowała później jednak nie chciałam o tym myśleć w tamtej chwili. Pożegnałam się z rodziną i odprowadziliśmy ich z Kastielem do drzwi zamykając je na klucz za mężczyznami. ''-Chcesz zostać dopóki nie wrócą?'' - wypaliłam zanim zdążyliśmy odejść od drzwi wejściowych. ''- Nie chcę zostawać sama w domu na noc.'' - Czekając na odpowiedź podniosłam wzrok na Kastiela. Pierwszy raz widzę go zmieszanego i nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Stał przede mną praktycznie obcy chłopak, którego poznałam nocą w parku i właśnie po próbie gwałtu proponuję mu, żeby został w moim domu na weekend na noc. Do reszty mnie chyba pogięło. ''Przeklinając w myślach moją naiwność i głupotę zobaczyłam, że Kastiel nieznacznie się poruszył. -'A nie boisz się mnie? Wiesz czym jestem. Nie boisz się, że Cię skrzywdzę?' - Widziałam w jego oczach obawę. Nie znam go dość długo ani zbyt dobrze a mimo to w jego oczach jest coś przejmująco szczerego. Widać w nich każdą emocję, każdą myśl które przewijają się przez umysł chłopaka. '''-Nie. Gdybyś był niebezpieczny nie pomógłbyś mi.'' - odpowiedziałam z powagą i szczerością w głosie mając nadzieję ze to przekona Kastiela. - ''No i w parku pozwoliłbyś mnie zjeść temu niebezpiecznemu szczeniaczkowi.'' - dodałam z zaczepnym uśmiechem. Chłopak odwzajemnił tym samym podnosząc na mnie wzrok. Chwilową ciszę przerwało moje burczenie w brzuchu. ''-Na co masz ochotę? Dzisiaj zamieniam się w twojego prywatnego szefa kuchni. Do usług Milady, prowadź do kuchni.'' - Zapowiada się zabawny weekend. Coś czuję, że nie będę się nudziła. Rozdział piąty Zostawiając Kastiela samego w kuchni skierowałam swoje kroki do łazienki. Chcę zmyć z siebie to wszystko, ten cały brud wczorajszego dnia. Ubrania zdjęłam z siebie dopiero w łazience po zasłonięciu okien. Nie mogłam znieść myśli, że ktoś mógłby mnie obserwować i chcieć ponownie wyrządzić krzywdę. Skrępowana swoją nagością wyszorowałam ciało zadziwiająco szybko i błyskawicznie zawinięta ręcznikiem i szlafrokiem przebiegłam do garderoby. Zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi zaczęłam szukać czegoś odpowiedniego do ubrania. Gdyby nie wstyd przed nagością mogłabym założyć to, w czym czuję się najlepiej - krótkie spodenki i za dużą koszulkę pachnącą perfumami taty albo brata. Wygrzebałam z jednej z szuflad czarne leginsy i bluzkę Lysandra, która na mnie wyglądała prawie jak sukienka. Po skontrolowaniu wyglądu w lustrze skierowałam swoje kroki w stronę nieziemsko apetycznego zapachu gotowanego jedzenia. Na dole zastałam Kastiela doskonale radzącego sobie z gotowaniem. Bosymi stopami czułam chłodne dębowe deski. Gdy coraz bardziej zbliżałam się do kuchni, chłopak spojrzał w moją stronę odrywając na chwilę wzrok od cudownie wyglądającego obiadu. ''-Mam nadzieję, że lubisz suszone pomidory.'' - Powiedział patrząc na mnie nie przerywając mieszania drewnianą łyżką w szklanej misce na sałatki. ''-Tak, pewnie.'' - odpowiedziałam stając na przeciwko chłopaka po drugiej stronie kuchennej wyspy. - ''Kiedy nauczyłeś się tak dobrze gotować? -'' Spytałam opierając się dłońmi o blat obserwując z zainteresowaniem ruchy chłopaka. ''-Dokładnie 12 minut temu.'' - odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem nie odrywając wzroku od nakładanych drobnych kawałków mięsa na talerz. - ''Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz się ze mnie śmiała. Chodź, siadaj.'' - powiedział z uśmiechem przelotnie na mnie zerkając i równocześnie kładąc na stole talerz z kawałkami kurczaka w panierce, makaronem z serem i sałatką z suszonymi pomidorami. - ''Smacznego.'' - dodał siadając naprzeciwko mnie przy stole. Chyba nigdy nie miałam ochoty na jedzenie tak bardzo jak teraz. Nie starając się zachować nawet pozorów, jak bardzo jestem wygłodniała co chwila pakowałam pełny widelec do buzi. Słysząc tłumiony śmiech, podniosłam wzrok na chłopaka nie przerywając przeżuwania kawałka mięsa z makaronem. ''-Hm?''- wymamrotałam z pełną buzią. ''-Nic nic. Cieszę się, że Ci smakuje.'' - powiedział rozbawiony chłopak wstając od stołu idąc w stronę blatu kuchennego. Moją uwagę całkowicie pochłonął obiad, dlatego też nie zwracałam zbytniej uwagi na niego. Po wpakowaniu ostatniego kęsa do buzi odsunęłam delikatnie talerz i prostując się do normalnej pozycji, przeniosłam wzrok na Kastiela opierającego się o wyspę kuchenną z rozbawionymi oczami, lekkim uśmiechem i założonymi rękoma na klatce piersiowej. Gdy skończyłam przeżuwać, chłopak podał mi chusteczkę. Widziałam, że tłumi śmiech. Pewnie byłam cała umazana sosem z sałatki...Ciekawe co sobie o mnie pomyślał. Spuściłam wzrok i zmieszana wzięłam chusteczkę, którą trzymał w wyciągniętej dłoni. ''-Dawno nie widziałem, żeby ktoś aż tak uroczo jadł ''- powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem. - ''No i nie śmiałaś się ze mnie jakim beznadziejnym kucharzem jestem. Dziękuję.'' Zachęcona słowami chłopaka podniosłam wzrok. Sądząc po jego minie dalej miałam coś na twarzy. Chłopak odbił się plecami od wyspy i podszedł do mnie wyciągając rękę po chusteczkę. ''-Jeszcze trochę na policzku.'' - jego dłonie pomimo tego, że powinny być chłodne na mojej twarzy zostawiały palące ślady przebijające się przez cienką chusteczkę. Kastiel cały czas skupiony był na ścieraniu resztek sosu z mojego policzka dlatego odważyłam się spojrzeć na jego twarz. Dopiero teraz docierało do mnie, że jest naprawdę przystojny i świetnie zbudowany. Kiedy chłopak przyłapał mnie nie podglądaniu go, zawstydzona spuściłam wzrok delikatnie rumieniąc się. ''-Dziękuję.'' - wymamrotałam i wzięłam od Kastiela poplamioną sosem z pomidorów chusteczkę. Wstałam z krzesła i minęłam chłopaka w celu wyrzucenia brudnego kawałka materiału. ''-Na co masz teraz ochotę? Może film? ''- spytał chłopak kiedy otwierałam drzwiczki kosza na śmieci. ''-Powinienem wyprowadzić Demona na spacer, a nie chciałbym, żeby znowu na Ciebie skoczył. Chcesz obejrzeć film i na mnie poczekać? Wróciłbym za 10 minut. '' ''-A mógłbyś z nim tu przyjść? W nocy mógłby spać z Tobą albo ze mną. ''- mimo obecności Kastiela w domu miło byłoby mieć obok siebie przyjazną psinę do której mogłabym się przytulić. ''-No dobrze. Skoro chcesz.'' - powiedział chłopak idąc w stronę drzwi wejściowych ''- W takim razie za chwilę wracam. Zamknij drzwi na klucz. '' Po wyjściu chłopaka, tak jak kazał, przekręciłam klucz w drzwiach. Pomyślałam, że wypadałoby przygotować Demonowi jedną miskę z wodą i drugą na karmę, którą powinien przynieść Kastiel. Przeszukując szafki kuchenne znalazłam dwie metalowe miseczki w sam raz dla psiaka. Nalewając wodę do jednego z moich znalezisk usłyszałam dzwonek do bramy. Odstawiłam napełnioną miskę i ruszyłam w stronę drzwi wejściowych wycierając po drodze mokre ręce w leginsy. W małym monitorze systemu antywłamaniowego widziałam obraz z kamerki na bramie. Do drzwi dzwonił Kastiel, obok nogi którego grzecznie siedział Demon. Nacisnęłam odpowiedni guzik i Kastiel otworzył furtkę wchodząc na posesję. Otworzyłam kluczem drzwi odsuwając się od nich. Chwilę później do domu wparował szczęśliwy Demon razem z Kastielem. Chłopak zdjął psu smycz i szczęśliwe zwierzę zwróciło się w moją stronę domagając się pieszczot. ''-Tak psino, ja też tęskniłam'' - ukucnęłam przed Demonem i przywitałam się z nim jedną ręką drapiąc go za uchem a drugą pod pyszczkiem. Kiedy wstałam, rozanielony pies przewrócił się na plecy i czekał na kolejną dawkę miziania. ''- Nie za dobrze Ci pieszczochu?'' - uległam mu i ciągle stojąc pochyliłam się nad Demonem i podrapałam go po brzuszku na co zareagował energicznymi ruchami tylnią łapą. Patrzyłem na nią nie mogąc oderwać wzroku. Taka spokojna, niewinna i ufna po tym wszystkim co ją spotkało. Jej niewinna buźka promieniowała szczęściem. Wiedziałem, że jest cudowna od momentu kiedy ją po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem. Jest taka Inna niż wszystkie...Może gdybym nie był Kastielem... ''-Jeszcze się przyzwyczai i ja mu tak będę musiał robić.'' - Odezwał się Kastiel, który do tej pory cały czas przyglądał się nam bez słowa stojąc z założonymi rękoma przy drzwiach wejściowych. ''-Przyniosłeś dla niego jakąś karmę?'' - zapytałam odrywając wzrok od szczęśliwej psiny przenosząc go na Kastiela. ''-Zapomniałem. Daj mi minutkę.'' - kończąc zdanie chłopak w ułamku sekundy zniknął mi z pola widzenia. Nic się nie zmieniło, dalej nienawidzę kiedy ktoś używa przy mnie tej wampirzej zdolności. ''-Chodź piesku, obejrzymy coś.'' - Obecność zwierzęcia roztaczała w domu ciepłą atmosferę, dzięki której nie czułam się skrępowana samotnością. Zgodnie z obietnicą Kastiela rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Nacisnęłam guzik nie sprawdzając na ekranie domofonu kto dzwoni. Sekundę później obok mnie stał Kastiel z niewielkim plastikowym workiem z karmą dla psów. ''-Zawsze jesteś taki punktualny?'' - zapytałam biorąc od chłopaka jedzenie Demona kierując swoje kroki w stronę miseczek stojących na podłodze. ''-Zawsze jeśli nie chodzi o szkołę. Tam nigdy mi się nie spieszy.'' - odpowiedział chłopak kierując się w stronę kanapy i telewizora. Kiedy skończyłam nasypywać karmę do miski usiadłam obok Kastiela na kanapie, po czym Demon natychmiast wskoczył na moje kolana przepychając się pomiędzy mnie a chłopaka. ''-Teraz Ci nie da spokoju. Będzie jeszcze o Ciebie zazdrosny. ''- powiedział patrząc na mnie i na małego zazdrośnika. Pies jakby na potwierdzenie położył łapy na moje ramiona i chciał polizać moją twarz. Kastiel jakby na złość Demonowi położył swoją rękę na moim kolanie i zaczął delikatnie nim ruszać. Włochaty zazdrośnik natychmiast zaczął szczekać i spychać Kastiela z kanapy. Kiedy pogłaskałam psiaka po grzbiecie i pozwoliłam mu się ulokować na moich kolanach, w końcu się uspokoił. Zaczęliśmy oglądać jakiś film w telewizji. Moje powieki powoli opadały ale myśląc, że wytrzymam do końca filmu nie poszłam do swojego pokoju. Moją senność rozgoniło przeciąganie się Demona. Chwilę później film został przerwany na reklamę. ''-Kastiel...nie jesteś głodny?'' - zapytałam niepewnie patrząc na siedzącego obok chłopaka ''-Boisz się, że mógłbym Ci coś zrobić?'' - zapytał chłopak nie odwracając wzroku od reklam w telewizji. ''-Nie, zupełnie nie o to chodzi.'' - odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą. ''- Po prostu wiem, że Ty...to znaczy Wy też musicie jeść. I jeśli jesteś głodny to wiem gdzie tata i Lysander mają swoje jedzenie.'' ''Jak chcesz mogę Ci przynieść.'' - dokończyłam zdanie wstając z zamiarem przyniesienia chłopakowi krwi, która stanowiła jego jedyne pożywienie. ''-Nie trzeba, naprawdę. Jakoś sobie poradzę.'' ''Chyba, że nie chcesz zostawać sama w domu w nocy. W takim razie miło byłoby coś zjeść.'' - powiedział chłopak nie zmieniając swojej pozycji na kanapie. Po słowach chłopaka wstałam z kanapy kierując swoje kroki do kuchni. Jedna z szafek miała zabezpieczenie. Przed otworzeniem należało wprowadzić czterocyfrowy kod. W szafce ukryta była lodówka a w zasadzie mała chłodnia, w której leżały przezroczyste woreczki poukładane grupami krwi. Złapałam jedną paczkę, która jako pierwsza rzuciła mi się w oczy i wręczyłam ją szybko chłopakowi chcąc natychmiast pozbyć się widoku krwi sprzed oczu. Robiło mi się coraz bardziej słabo. Wydawało mi się, że czuję jej zapach i smak w ustach. Nagle przed oczami zawirował mi obraz salonu i chłopaka trzymającego w rękach paczkę z krwią. Chwilę później ugięły się pode mną nogi. Ostatnie co pamiętam to widok upadającego woreczka na podłogę i coś twardego o co uderzyło moje bezwładne ciało. Przed oczami zapanowała ciemność. Rozdział szósty Obudziłam się w moim pokoju w ubraniach, które miałam na sobie poprzedniego dnia. Za oknem panowała ciemność gdzieniegdzie rozpraszana blaskiem latarni. Sięgnęłam po telefon leżący na stoliku obok łóżka. 2'':58, środek nocy.'' W myślach byłam bardzo wdzięczna Kastielowi, że nie próbował mnie przebierać, rozbierać ani nic podobnego. Cieszyłam się, że mnie przeniósł do łóżka i po prostu przykrył. Przewracałam się z boku na bok próbując zasnąć. Po dłuższym czasie znów sięgnęłam po telefon. Leżałam tak bez sensu w łóżku prawie godzinę. Skoro i tak nie zasnę to chociaż pójdę się umyć. Ciekawe co robi Kastiel. ''Wygrzebałam się z łóżka i podreptałam do łazienki. Moje nieprzyzwyczajone chwilowo do jasnego światła oczy mocno zapiekły kiedy nagle zapaliłam światło w łazience. Wyłączyłam je i stojąc w ciemności wpadłam na pomysł kąpieli przy świecach. Wyjęłam telefon włączając latarkę. Kiedy prawie po omacku szukałam świeczek usłyszałam skrzypienie drzwi od pokoju. ''Ktoś je otworzył. Moim sercem zawładnął strach. Zamarłam w bezruchu nasłuchując kroków zbliżającej się postaci. Jednak zamiast kroków słychać było jakby pazury odbijające się od paneli. Demon. No tak. Jakby na potwierdzenie moich myśli w świetle latarki pojawiła się zaspana mordka psiny. ''-Chodź piesku, zrobimy sobie romantyczną, nocną kąpiel przy świecach.'' - mówiąc do psa poklepałam swoje udo zachęcając Demona do przybliżenia się do mnie. Kiedy mądre zwierzę podeszło i położyło się przy moich bosych stopach pogłaskałam go delikatnie po główce. Zadowolony westchnął i zamknął oczka. Po chwili znalazłam zestaw świeczek o moim ulubionym waniliowym zapachu. Uchyliłam okno, żebym mogła czuć również zapach nocy, spokojnego morza i piasku. Zrelaksowana leżałam w ciepłej wodzie otoczona pianą. Po jakimś czasie przez okno wpadały czerwonopomarańczowe promienie wschodzącego słońca. Pierwszy raz w życiu widziałam taki piękny wschód słońca. Czerwonopomarańczowe barwy cudownie komponowały się ze spokojnym morzem. Kiedy słońce na dobre wzeszło a woda w wannie zaczęła robić się chłodna wyszłam z wanny. Zawinięta ręcznikiem poczłapałam do garderoby. Kiedy otwierałam drzwi do pokoju z płytek w łazience poderwał się zaspany Demon i niepewnym krokiem zbliżył się do mnie. W towarzystwie zwierzęcia wybrałam ciepły, jasnoszary sweter i długie jasne spodnie. Po znalezieniu skarpetek skierowałam swoje kroki do salonu. Ciekawe co całą noc robił Kastiel. Schodząc po schodach uslyszałam dźwięki dochodzące z włączonego telewizora. Kiedy zeszłam z ostatniego stopnia, Kastiel siedział na kanapie. Demon leniwie przeszedł obok mnie i poczłapał w stronę naszykowanych dla niego misek. ''-Dzień dobry'' - powiedziałam z uśmiechem do chłopaka idąc w jego stronę. ''-Dzień dobry'' - Kastiel odpowiedział tym samym. Usiadłam na kanapie obok chłopaka. ''-Nie nudziłeś się przez całą noc? Mam nadzieję, że nie było aż tak źle.'' - mówiąc to odwróciłam się w stronę chłopaka. ''-Nie, naprawdę. W domu czasem jest gorzej, bo Demon marudzi. Tutaj był wyjątkowo spokojny.'' ''-Kastiel...jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko, mógłbyś sobie sam wyjmować jedzenie z tej szafki? Nie chcę znowu odlecieć.'' ''Napiszę Ci kod na kartce i jeśli masz ochotę to częstuj się.'' - powiedziałam praktycznie na jednym wdechu. Przerwał mi zazdrosny Demon, który wskoczył mi na kolana i chciał lizać po twarzy. ''-Tak, pewnie. Nie chciałbym, żebyś znowu odpłynęła.'' - powiedział Kastiel spoglądając na swojego domagającego się mojej uwagi psa. Kiedy chciałam wstać pies niechętnie zszedł z moich kolan. Usiadł obok chłopaka i z wyrzutem na mnie popatrzył. Wzięłam pierwszą lepszą kartkę i długopisem napisałam czterocyfrowy kod dostępu do szafki z dość...nieprzyjemną dla mnie zawartością. Kładąc kartkę na blacie pomyślałam, że jestem trochę głodna. Sięgnęłam po saszetkę z płatkami śniadaniowymi z suszonymi owocami i czekoladą. Wysypałam zawartość do miseczki i zalałam jogurtem owocowym wyciągniętym z lodówki. To jest chyba największy plus bycia jedynym człowiekiem (o ile tak to może nazwać) w domu. Nikt mi nie wyjada jedzenia, na które mam ochotę. Wyciągnęłam łyżkę z szuflady i skierowałam swoje kroki w stronę chłopaka siedzącego na kanapie. Kastiel w rozmowie okazał się niezwykle inteligentny, zabawny i czarujący. Z nikim tak dobrze nigdy mi się nie rozmawiało. Obejrzeliśmy razem dwie komedie. Na żadnej z nich nie mogliśmy się skupić, bo ciągle rozmawialiśmy. Po filmie zdecydowaliśmy się na spacer z Demonem, który coraz częściej skamlał pod drzwiami. Ruszyliśmy w stronę parku w którym się poznaliśmy kilka dni temu. Spuszczony ze smyczy pies wesoło hasał po równo przyciętych trawnikach oświetlanych przez uliczne lampy, co chwilę do nas powracając. Razem z Kastielem spacerowaliśmy ścieżkami po całym parku. Całkowicie straciliśmy poczucie czasu rozmawiając i śmiejąc się. W pewnej chwili poczułam na policzku kroplę deszczu. Kiedy spojrzałam w pochmurne niebo na dobre rozkręciła się ulewa, której wtórowały grzmoty burzy. Nienawidzę deszczu, nienawidzę deszczu. Rozejrzałam się w popłochu po okolicy. Żadnego dachu. Przy parkowej fontannie zobaczyłam duże drzewo, które mogłoby mnie ochronić przed ulewą. Puściłam się pędem w kierunku drzewa ciągnąc za sobą rozbawionego chłopaka za rękaw kurtki. Rozbawiony chłopak próbował stawiać opór, żeby mnie spowolnić. Czułam jak deszcz moczy moje włosy i ubranie. Kiedy moje włosy były praktycznie całe mokre chciałam puścić kurtkę chłopaka żeby sama się ratować. Rozbawiony chłopak złapał mnie za nadgarstek i przyciągnął do siebie. Spanikowana spojrzałam w rozbawione czekoladowe oczy chłopaka. Bijące z nich ciepło odwracało moją uwagę od nieznośnych kropel deszczu, które rozbijały się o moje ciało. Rozbawiony Kastiel zdjął swoją skórzaną, czarną kurtkę i zarzucając mi na ramiona lekko mnie uniósł i wykorzystując swoją wampirzą szybkość w sekundę znaleźliśmy się pod drzewem. Zszokowana spojrzałam w oczy Kasteila. Dopiero po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę jak blisko znalazły się nasze twarze. Moje policzki zaczęły mnie palić pod wzrokiem chłopaka a serce wyrywało się z piersi. Nagle chłopak nieznacznie się odsunął. ''-Aleks...'' - usłyszawszy swoje imię spojrzałam na chłopaka. - ''Ty...'' - nie kończąc zdania wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i pokazał mi jak wyglądam. Moja skóra świeciła...Promieniowała białym blaskiem jak gwiazdy na niebie. Zszokowana patrząc na swoje odbicie zobaczyłam, że światło blednie a mój wygląd wraca do normy. ''-...jesteś...'' Kastiel ponownie nie kończąc zdania natychmiast wziął mnie na ręce i po chwili byliśmy w domu. Szybko zadzwonił do mojego taty i kazał mu natychmiast przyjechać. Nie wiedziałam co się dzieje. Czułam wewnętrzny strach, że za chwilę wszystko się zmieni. Jak miało się później okazać, to był jedynie początek złego. Rozdział siódmy Tata i Lysander przyjechali po ok 15 minutach. Siedziałam na kanapie głaszcząc śpiącego na moich kolanach Demona. Tylko on w tym domu nie panikował i zupełnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego co się dzieje. Dochodziły do mnie podniesione głosy mężczyzn ale obecność spokojnego zwierzęcia uspokajała moje rozdygotane nerwy. Wykonywałam ruch ręką po głowie Demona jak zahipnotyzowana nie zwracając uwagi na nic i na nikogo innego. Opowiedziałem ojcu Aleks o wszystkim. O tym jak zaczęła świecić i o moich przypuszczeniach. Nagle mężczyzna przestał mnie słuchać i spojrzał wzrokiem za mnie. Automatycznie odwróciłem głowę w tym samym kierunku. Aleks znów świeciła Tym blaskiem. Światło bijące z niej nie było tak silne jak wtedy ze mną pod drzewem kiedy słyszałem jej galopujące serce i widziałem jak policzki nabierają rumieńców. Na wspomnienie tej chwili mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się. Teraz wszystko się zmieni. Pozostawały jedynie dwa pytania. Dlaczego została strącona z nieba i czy ktoś na ziemi już wie, że po 2000lat na ziemię została zesłana kolejna gwiazda. Z transu wyrwała mnie ręka Lysandra na moim ramieniu. Zabrał mnie do stołu gdzie siedzieli w ciszy mój tata i Kastiel. Patrząc w jego oczy znów poczułam, że moje policzki płoną żywym ogniem. Chcąc rozgonić myśli spojrzałam na zamyślonego i zmartwionego tatę. Brat posadził mnie na krześle i stanął obok mnie. Rozmowę zaczął Kastiel. Opowiedzieli mi o wszystkim co widzieli, czym jestem i co się stało z poprzednią gwiazdą, która trafiła na ziemię. Mojej poprzedniczce, Gabrieli, zesłanej 2000lat temu wyrwano serce, które zapewnia nadnaturalną siłę, szybkość i wieczne życie temu, kto uśmierci w ten sposób gwiazdą. Tata opowiedział mi też o klątwie, która zaczęła działać w chwili kiedy w Ośrodku w Stanach szaleni naukowcy pozbawili mnie życia. Po śmierci, gwiazda wstępuje do nieba jako niezawiniona dusza. Jednak moja klątwa zaprowadziła mnie do piekła wszczepiając w moją duszę pierwiastek zła, który nadał mi dwojaką naturę. Blask bił z mojego ciała jedynie w chwilach spokoju, wyciszenia, szczęścia lub uniesień emocjonalnych. Wysłuchawszy całej prawdy o sobie poczułam zadziwiającą ulgę. Kiedy poczułam jak wielka pustka w sercu zapełnia się prawdą, poczułam ogromny ból na plecach. Czułam jakby setki sztyletów wbijały się w moje kości. Moje plecy wykrzywiły się do tyłu w nienaturalny sposób. Krzyknęłam z bólu osuwając się w ramiona brata. Po chwili ból ustał i zobaczyłam, że mój sweter jest rozerwany i trzyma się na moim ciele tylko z przodu. Coś ciężkiego było na moich plecach co ciągnęło mnie w dół mimo bycia podtrzymywaną przez Lysandra. Widziałem jak cierpi. Wszystko w środku mnie cierpiało razem z nią. Oszołomiona dziewczyna dopiero po chwili zobaczyła to, co wystaje z jej pleców. Usiadła samodzielnie na podłodze i zaczęła powoli ruszać białymi skrzydłami i delikatnie je gładzić. Ogromne, silne skrzydła otulały kruchą i delikatną sylwetkę Aleks. Widziałem jej pełne strachu oczy. Chciałem żeby znów biło od niej światło i szczęście. Nie mogłem patrzeć na nią w takim stanie. Skrzydła dziewczyny nagle zniknęły a na ich miejscu pojawił się tatuaż. Dziewczyna spojrzała na swojego ojca i brata z uśmiechem na twarzy. Nareszcie wie kim jest i wszystko zacznie się układać. '' Rozdział ósmy Wczoraj tata, Lysander i Kastiel bardzo długo rozmawiali kiedy ja poszłam się umyć i przespać przed szkołą. Większą część nocy przewracałam się w łóżku nie mogąc zasnąć z podekscytowania. Słyszałam jak w środku nocy Kastiel wyszedł z naszego domu a Lysander poszedł się umyć w swoim pokoju. Chcąc zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza wygrzebałam się z łóżka i stanęłam przy otwartym oknie. Wtedy do głowy przyszedł mi szalony pomysł. ''Jak się uda będzie cudownie a jeśli nie to najwyżej będę chodziła w gipsie. Bosymi stopami stanęłam na parapecie i w myślach zwizualizowałam rozkładające się skrzydła. Po chwili poczułam ich ciężar. Dobrze, bardzo dobrze. Biorąc głęboki oddech skoczyłam z okna jednocześnie biorąc zamach skrzydłami. Czułam się wolna, niezależna i silna. Miałam wrażenie, że jestem w stanie podbić świat i osiągnąć wszystko co zechcę. Niesamowite uczucie. Na początku starałam się latać jedynie za żywopłotem, żeby nikt nawet przypadkiem mnie nie zauważył. Przeszczęśliwa wleciałam do pokoju i rzuciłam się na łóżko. Może jeszcze się prześpię. Fantazjując o wysokich lotach obiecałam sobie, że jutro pojadę w nocy z tatą i Lysem do lasu i spróbuję wyżej. Budzik zadzwonił o 7:00. Miałam 2 godziny na ogarnięcie się przed szkołą. Skierowałam swoje kroki w stronę kabiny prysznicowej. Biorąc poranny prysznic patrzyłam tęskno w stronę oceanu. Miałam niesamowitą ochotę wzbić się w powietrze i ręką muskać taflę wody. Gdyby tylko było takie miejsce gdzie nikt by mnie nie widział...''Po wysuszeniu włosów zabrałam się za kosmetyki. Zrobiłam delikatny makijaż dodając na kości policzkowe odrobinę rozświetlacza i tusz na rzęsy przez co były teraz niesamowicie długie. Wzięłam też moje ulubione perfumy, którymi skropiłam szyję, obojczyki i nadgarstki. Zawinięta ręcznikiem zaczęłam nucić piosenkę '''Havana'. ''-...He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na ''- wybierając ubrania przechodziłam miedzy szufladami tanecznym krokiem. Wybrałam na dzisiaj krótkie jeansowe spodenki z wysokim stanem, do których dopasowałam resztę ubrań. Na plecy narzuciłam cienki sweterek. Jest ciepło ale mimo wszystko to jednak szkoła i nie chciałabym wzbudzać w nauczycielach (a szczególnie w nauczycielkach) niechęci. Ciągle nucąc taneczną piosenkę zeszłam szklanymi schodami do kuchni. Tata jak zwykle siedział zastawiony fakturami i segregatorami a Lysander przeglądał jeden z katalogów. ''-Dzień dobry'' - pocałowałam każdego z nich w policzek i zajrzałam do lodówki. Wyjęłam to co zwykle- jogurt truskawkowy i musli. ''-Jak się czujesz Aleks? Na pewno chcesz iść do szkoły?'' - zapytał tata przyglądając mi się troskliwym wzrokiem odkładając faktury na stół. ''-Jest okej tato'' - odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą ''-Więcej nie wracam sama i nic się nie stanie.'' - kończąc zdanie wpakowałam łyżeczkę z jogurtem do buzi ''-Moglibyśmy wieczorem pojechać za miasto do lasu? Chciałabym coś zrobić. '' ''-Znowu polatać?'' - odpowiedział z uśmiechem na ustach blondyn ''-Widziałem Cię wczoraj. Świetnie Ci idzie młoda. ''-Na słowa brata uśmiechnęłam się wdzięcznie i dumna z siebie spojrzałam na tatę. ''-W takim razie ja też muszę to zobaczyć. Wrócę do domu koło 20:00 i wtedy pojedziemy. Znam idealne do tego miejsce'' - odpowiedział tata. ''-7:20 dzieciaki, zbierajcie się'' -Po słowach taty podniosłam się z krzesła i podreptałam w stronę taty. ''-Miłego dnia'' -ucałowałam go w policzek i ruszyłam za bratem w stronę garażu. ''-Razem czy osobno?'' - zapytał brat zaczepnie się odwracając i czekając na odpowiedź. ''-A dasz mi prowadzić?'' -zapytałam z uśmiechem na co Lysander nie wydawał się juz aż tak entuzjastycznie nastawiony. Widząc to szybko złapałam kluczyki i puściłam się pędem w stronę jego samochodu. Kiedy chłopak chciał mi przeszkodzić siedziałam już na siedzeniu kierowcy i ze zwycięskim uśmiechem patrzyłam na niego przez szybę. ''-Wsiadaj, dzisiaj ja prowadzę.'' -Niechętnie Lysander doczłapał się do fotela pasażera i ruszyłam wolno stromym podjazdem do góry. Po 16minutach jazdy pełnej śmiechu i śpiewania piosenek z radio dojechałam do bramy szkoły. Wolno podjechałam na miejsce parkingowe i wysiadłam z samochodu zabierając z tylnego siedzenia torbę z książkami. Stałem pod drzewem i kończyłem papierosa kiedy na miejsce parkingowe pod szkołą zajechało srebrne camaro. Wiedziałem kto nim jedzie i czekałem na nich od 15 minut. Pieprzona szkoła. Umówiliśmy się, że będę jej pilnował obserwując ich. Teraz kiedy Aleks wie kim jest nikt nie może jej skrzywdzić i dowiedzieć się o jej naturze. Widziałem jak wysiada z samochodu. Nie tylko ja na nią patrzyłem. Całe banda narwańców z równoległych klas zaczęła o niej rozmawiać i rzucając obrzydliwie zboczone komentarze. Każde ich słowo potęgowało moją wściekłość i ku mojemu zdziwieniu również zazdrość. Komentowali jej długie, zgrabne nogi, które rzuciły się w oczy jako pierwsze kiedy tylko otworzyła drzwi i kształtną pupę kiedy schylała się po torebkę z tylnego siedzenia. Czując, że zaraz wybuchnę i rzucę się w ich stronę poszedłem w stronę powodu podniecenia chłopaków. Kiedy wyprostowałam się przed samochodem pierwsze co zobaczyłam to grupkę chłopaków, prawdopodobnie w moim wieku, stojących przed wejściem do szkoły. Każdy z nich na twarzy miał wymalowany bezczelny uśmieszek, który przyprawiał mnie o mdłości. W moją stronę kierował się naburmuszony Kastiel. Co z nimi wszystkimi dzisiaj nie tak. ''-Hej Kas.'' -powiedziałam zbliżając się do chłopaka ''-Hej'' - przywitaliśmy się całusem w policzek a Lysander z Kastielem podali sobie ręce. ''-Dzisiaj widzę nawet wcześniej. Polubiłeś szkołę?'' -zapytałam z zaczepnym uśmiechem chłopaka na co ten jakby się rozchmurzył i zaczepnie uśmiechnął. Kastiel jak się okazało był razem z nami w klasie na rozszerzeniu biologiczno-chemicznymi. Pod salą, w której miała odbybć się pierwsza lekcja zgromadziła się grupka uczniów. Jedna z dziewczyn od razu przykuła moją uwagę. Była to śliczna dziewczyna o rudawych włosach i uroczych piegach. Biła od niej dobroć i radość. Widząc mnie rozciągnęła usta w uroczym uśmiechu i pomachała rękę. Kolejną dziewczyną, która rzuciła mi się w oczy nie wyglądała ani nie była przyjazna. Była to ta sama dziewczyna, którą obgadaliśmy razem z Lysandrem na rozpoczęciu roku ma sali gimnastycznej. Jednak teraz widziałam ją w całej okazałości włączając w to jej ledwo co zakrywającą tyłek spódniczkę i wysokie szpilki. Blond 'piękność' obrzucała mnie morderczymi spojrzeniami zerkając raz na mnie raz na Kastiela. Rozbawiona próbami zabicia mnie spojrzeniem za przyjście w towarzystwie Kastiela skierowałam swoje kroki w stronę przyjaźnie wyglądającej rudowłosej dziewczynie. ''-Hej. Mam na imię Aleks, a Ty?'' - uśmiechnęłam się przyjaźnie do dziewczyny i wystawiłam rękę na przywitanie. ''-Hej. Jestem Irys. Bardzo miło mi Cię poznać. TO jest twój brat?'' -dziewczyna dyskretnie głową kiwnęła na Lysandra. ''-Tak, mój brat bliźniak Lysander.'' -spojrzałam pytająco na nową koleżankę. ''-Boże jaki przystojny. O matko przepraszam! To w końcu twój brat nie powinnam Ci tego mówić.'' -wypaliła szybko zmieszana dziewczyna. Gdyby tylko wiedziała, że on to słyszy... ''-Jak udało Ci się tak szybko zbliżyć do Kastiela?'' -wyszeptała nad moim uchem rudowłosa. ''-A tak jakoś wyszło...'' -jak na zbawienie zadzwonił dzwonek. Mam nadzieję, że Kastiel nie zobaczył mojego zmieszania na pytanie o nim. Boże co się ze mną dzieje. Salę otworzył nam profesor, który wyglądał jakby się nas bał. ''-Witam Was w nowym roku szkolnym w klasie maturalnej.'' -zaczął cichutko profesor kiedy zajęliśmy miejsca w ławkach jednak nikt go nie słuchał. Zrobiło mi się go żal. Kiedy zaczęłam rozważać czy warto się narazić klasie dla mojego sumienia z pierwszej ławki odniósł się przystojny blondyn, który na rozpoczęciu roku dał mi plan lekcji. Nataniel? Chyba tak miał na imię. Odwrócił się w naszą stronę i uciszył całą klasę. Profesor wdzięcznym wzrokiem odprowadził Gospodarza do ławki i kontynuował. Wystraszony profesor okazał się panem Frazowskim, nauczycielem najmniej potrzebnego przedmiotu maturzystom, czyli przedmiotu uzupełniającego historii i społeczeństwa, którego nie zdaje się na maturze. Zadowolona pogratulowałam sobie w myślach łatwej oceny na świadectwie. Pan Frazowski po omówieniu wszystkich spraw organizacyjnych włączył nam film historyczny o Nicei, którego nikt nie miał ochoty oglądać co najwidoczniej nie przeszkadzało zamiłowanemu historykowi, którego całkowicie pochłonął film. Irys okazała się przemiłą osobą, z którą przegadałam po cichu cały film. Wymieniłyśmy się numerami telefonów i umówiłyśmy na wspólne zakupy przed balem organizowanym przez szkołę co rok z okazji rozpoczęcia nauki. Jedynie co jakiś czas czułam na sobie wzrok wytapetowanej blondyny, która ewidentnie miała ze mną jakiś problem. Kiedy rozbrzmiał dzwonek na lekcję większość klasy poderwała się i uciekła na korytarz. Irys również gdzieś pognała zostawiając mnie samą w ławce. Kiedy wyszłam z sali i skierowałam swoje kroki w stronę szafki poczułam na ramieniu czyjeś pazury. ''-Słuchaj paskudo, odczep się od MOJEGO Kastiela, bo pożałujesz.'' -z każdym słowem wbijała swoje sztuczne tipsy coraz bardziej w mój chudy nadgarstek rozcinając skórę, z której zaczęła wypływać krew. ''-Słuchaj Amber, po pierwsze to nigdy nie byłem i nie jestem twój a po drugie zostaw moją dziewczynę w spokoju, bo zaraz Ty tego pożałujesz okej?'' -na moich ramionach poczułam rękę Kastiela a łapsko blond 'piękności' zabrał z mojego nadgarstka mój brat. ''-Jakiej dziewczyny?! Wy na pewno nie jesteście razem Kasi! To niemożliwe. Masz przecież lepszy gust do dziewczyn.'' -w tym momencie zagotowało się we mnie. Ona mówi tak o mnie? ''No to patrz na to zołzo. ''Zbliżyłam nasz twarze i powolnie, dokładnie pocałowałam Kastiela w policzek. ''-Nie całuj go Ty wywłoko!'' -czerwona ze złości dziewczyna zaczęła krzyczeć na cały korytarz. ''-Amber Hale! Proszę natychmiast za mną do mojego gabinetu!'' -śmiechy innych nagle ucicły kiedy rozbrzmiał donośny kobiecy głos dyrektorki. 1:0 Amber. Stałem w szoku co się przed chwilą stało. To był tylko nic nieznaczący pocałunek w policzek a nogi odmawiają mi posłuszeństwa. Czułem jej małe ramiona pod moją ręką, jej drobną dłoń, którą przytrzymała mój policzek kiedy całowała mnie w ten drugi. Jej cudowny zapach kiedy mój nos był tuż przy jej szyi i pełne usta, które zostawiły palący ślad na mojej twarzy. W moim brzuchu roztańczyło się stado motyli, które powędrowało w dół do bokserek siejąc nieznośny zamęt i poruszenie w mojej Męskości. NIE NIE NIE. Ona nie może być kolejną zabawką. To była moja jedyna myśl. Uciec jak najszybciej od Aleks i zaspokoić pragnienie na pierwszej lepszej dziewczynie. Nie zniósłbym myśli, że ją krzywdzę... Rozdział dziewiąty Wybiegłem ze szkoły. Wiedziałam gdzie iść. Byłem tam zawsze kiedy dokuczało mi podniecenie. Natalie była niesamowitą seksbombą. Zawsze kiedy o niej myślałem była ideałem kobiety. Ale teraz? W głowie mam tylko Ją...Jej zapach kiedy poczułem jej szyję, jej drobne ciało, które idealnie pasowało do mojego. I najważniejsze, jej niesamowite oczy. Za każdym razem kiedy w nie patrzę są inne, jest w nich coś nieuchwytnego, co za każdym razem mnie hipnotyzują i sprawiają, że chcę się w nich zatracić i całkowicie Jej poddać. Nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy znalazłem się pod właściwym adresem. Dziewczyna otworzyła chwilę po tym jak zadzwoniłem. Nie czekając na zaproszenie rzuciłem się na nią. Rozdarłem jej bluzkę i zaniosłem do jej sypialni. Jednak teraz było inaczej. Nie mogłem znieść widoku śliniącej się do mnie Natalie. Chciałem żeby to była Ona...Wściekły zacisnąłem powieki i oczami wyobraźni widziałem uśmiechającą się do mnie najpiękniejszą dziewczynę, jaką w życiu widziałem, moją Aleks... Rozgoryczony nie mogłem tego zrobić z Natalie, nie pozwalało mi moje sumienie. Nie potrafiłbym po tym spojrzeć Jej w oczy. Załamany rzuciłem Natalie na łóżko i wybiegłem z jej domu jeszcze szybciej niż wszedłem. Nie wiedziałem co się ze mną dzieje. Wróciłem wolnym spacerem do szkoły. Po drodze przeklinałem moją głupotę. Przechodząc przez bramę szkoły było niesamowicie cicho. Spojrzałem na zegarek. Od 20 minut trwa matematyka. Zająłem moje stałe miejsce na ławce pod drzewem i odpaliłem papierosa. Mimowolnie wzrokiem wyszukałem okno sali matematycznej na 2 piętrze i napotkałem jej spojrzenie '' Minęło już 30 minut od kiedy nagle Kastiel wybiegł ze szkoły. Amber dostała naganę od dyrektorki za atak na mnie i rodzice zabrali ją ze szkoły. Nauczycielka omówiła wszystkie sprawy organizacyjne i resztę lekcji wypełniała swoje dokumenty. Znudzona wyjrzałam przez okno. Pod drzewem na ławce siedział powód mojego zamyślenia. Chłopak wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. ''Mogłam go nie całować. Pewnie dlatego uciekł i jest na mnie wściekły. I wtedy chłopak podniósł wzrok. Nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Zmieszana odwróciłam wzrok i resztę lekcji przegadałam z Irys nie wyglądając już więcej za okno. W towarzystwie dziewczyn z klasy udałyśmy się do damskiej szatni, żeby się przebrać na 2 godziny wfu. Dziewczyny z klasy okazały się w większości bardzo sympatyczne. Z nielicznymi wyjątkami. Poznałam przemiłą czarnoskórą Kim, spokojną i wyciszoną Melanię, towarzyską i zabawową Priyę oraz złośliwego kurdupla Klementynę. Świta Amber zniknęła ze szkoły kiedy ich królową zawinęli rodzice. Razem z nami przebierały się dziewczyny z równoległej klas. Kiedy wyszłyśmy przebrane z szatni na sali nauczyciel, pan Borys rozkładał już siatkę do gry w siatkówkę. Wzrokiem przeszukałam salę w oszukiwaniu mojego brata. Stał pod ścianą rozciągając się i rozmawiając z Kastielem. Po dzisiejszej reakcji chłopaka wolałam do nich nie podchodzić. Było mi głupio i przykro, że chłopak uciekł jak poparzony kiedy go pocałowałam w policzek. Przed rozpoczęciem gry pan Borys przeprowadził krótką rozgrzewkę. Biegając dookoła w parze z Irys rozmawiałyśmy i śmiałyśmy się. Po rozgrzewce trafiłam do drużyny razem z Irys, Kastielem, bliźniakami Arminem i Alexym (swoją drogą przecudowni są) Klementyną i Kim. W przeciwnej drużynie znaleźli się Lysander, Priya, Melania, Nataniel i trzech chłopaków z równoległej klasy, których widziałam dzisiaj rano. Na początku stresowałam się, że coś mi nie wyjdzie ale po chwili zaczęłam się świetnie bawić. Przebijając za siatkę piłkę chciałam sprawić jak najwięcej kłopotu mojemu bratu. Współpracowaliśmy z całą drużyną poza Klementyną, która nie kiwnęła palcem przez całą grę. Po wygranym secie nasza drużyna zeszła z boiska a na nasze miejsce weszła kolejna złożona z dziewczyn i chłopaków z równoległej klasy. Kiedy zaczęli grać poszłam na chwilę do szatni zabrać butelkę wody z torebki. W korytarzu oddzielającym szatnię damską od męskiej wpadłam na Kastiela. Zmieszana nie wiedząc co powiedzieć chciałam w ostatniej chwili zawrócić. Kiedy wyciągałam już rękę żeby chwycić klamkę od drzwi na salę chłopak zmaterializował się przede mną. Staliśmy zdecydowanie za blisko siebie. Zmieszana cofnęłam się krok do tyłu i spuściłam wzrok. ''-Przepraszam...za to na korytarzu'' -powiedziałam najciszej jak mogłam. Wiedziałam, że słyszy wszystko. Moje galopujące serce na pewno też nie umknęło jego uwadze. Kiedy przez chwilę chłopak nic nie odpowiadał wyminęłam go i wyszłam na salę. Usiadłam obok wyczerpanej wysiłkiem Irys i zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać. Po chwili na salę wrócił Kastiel. Był dzisiaj zupełnie inny niż przez cały czas od kiedy go poznałam...Na pewno się do mnie zraził po tym co zrobiłam. ''-Masz już pomysł co założyć?'' -z rozmyśleń o Kastielu wyrwał mnie głos Irys ''-Co?'' -zapytałam przenosząc wzrok na rudowłosą koleżankę ''-Bal Aleks, bal.'' -powiedziała Irys jak coś najbardziej oczywistego na świecie. ''-umówiłyśmy się jutro na zakupy. Nie pamiętasz? ''-moją odpowiedź przerwał głos dyrektorki dochodzący z głośników. ''-Drodzy uczniowie, z ogromną radością pragnę Was wszystkich zaprosić na coroczny bal z okazji rozpoczęcia roku. Motywem przewodnim w tym roku jest bal kostiumowy o tematyce : świat nadnaturalny. W związku z tym, lekcje od jutra do końca tygodnia są odwołane na rzecz przygotowań szkoły do balu. Każda klasa dostanie część szkoły do udekorowania. Dziękuję za uwagę.'' ''-Świat nadnaturalny? Połowa dziewczyn przyjdzie przebrana jako księżniczki, aniołki albo jeszcze inne wróżki...'' -Irys wydawała się rozczarowana. W głowie zaświtała mi pewna myśl. Będzie zabawna dla tych, którzy wiedzą o naszej 'małej' tajemnicy. Chciałabym, żeby Kastiel mnie zobaczył w tym wydaniu. Po przebraniu w normalne ubrania po wfie udaliśmy się wszyscy na ostatnią lekcję - chemię. Podobnie jak na poprzednich lekcjach omawiane były sprawy organizacyjne. Nauczycielka wydawała się bardzo surowa i wzbudziła w klasie respekt. Całe 45minut mówiła czego od nas oczekuje i czego będzie wymagała. W skrócie - wszystkiego. Odrobinę przejęta wymagającą nauczycielką po usłyszeniu dzwonka szybko wyszłam z sali. Po chwili dogonił mnie Lysander. Żartując z kąsającej nauczycielki od chemii rozładowałam towarzyszące mi dziwne napięcie. Kiedy otworzyłam drzwi wyjściowe ze szkoły zobaczyłam odjeżdżający w pośpiechu sportowy motocykl Kastiela. W sercu poczułam wbijający się jak szpilka smutek. Mogłam dać się pobić tej blond królowej. Przynajmniej między mną a Kastielem byłoby wszystko dobrze. Wyczuwając mój chwilowy nastrój brat objął mnie ramieniem i zeszliśmy schodami w dól w stronę samochodu. W drodze powrotnej do domu rozmawialiśmy o piątkowym szkolnym balu. Lysander wpadł na ten sam prześmiewczy pomysł co ja - przebieramy się za wampiry. Wampir przebrany za wampira. Tata padnie ze śmiechu jak to usłyszy. Kiedy dojechaliśmy do domu zabrałam się za przygotowanie obiadu. To jest akurat nieznośny minus bycia jedynym nie-wampirem w domu. Gotuję sama dla siebie. Przeglądając szafki znalazłam ciasto do tortilli i nabrałam na nie ochoty. Kiedy udało mi się wszystko skończyć, zjeść i pozmywać zauważyłam, że za pół godziny przyjedzie tata. Pobiegłam szybko do swojego pokoju. Wzięłam szybki prysznic i zawinięta ręcznikiem skierowałam się w stronę części garderoby ze sportowymi ubraniami i butami. Przebrałam się w rozpinaną bluzę nike i czarne leginsy a na nogi wsunęłam sportowe czarno-białe buty. Szukając bluzki wybrałam taką, która ma całe odsłonięte całe plecy, żeby nie rozerwać materiału ogromnymi skrzydłami. Założyłam na rękę jeszcze nowy czarny Apple Watch i byłam gotowa. Tata podjechał przed dom swoim czarnym mercedesem minutę przed 20. Razem z bratem wsiedliśmy do samochodu i wyjechaliśmy za miasto. Po 1,5h jazdy zatrzymaliśmy się w środku lasu. Jadąc do tego miejsca przez 40minut szybkiej jazdy nie widziałam śladu działalności człowieka. Zostawiliśmy samochód na środku łąki. Zdjęłam rozpinaną bluzę i wrzuciłam na tylne siedzenie. No to zaczynamy. Zwizualizowałam swoje białe ogromne skrzydła, przywołałam je w myślach i po chwili poczułam ich ciężar i ciepło na moich plecach. Uniosłam głowę ku górze patrząc w kierunku gdzie chcę się znaleźć i z ugiętych kolan wybiłam się ku górze w momencie kiedy zamachnęłam się wielkimi skrzydłami. Po chwili unosiłam się w powietrzu nad bratem i tatą. Z radości w powietrzu wykonałam salto ciągle się śmiejąc. ''-Hej, ścigamy się?'' -rzucił do mnie brat z dołu. ''-A chcesz zostać w tyle?'' -odpowiedziałam z zaczepnym uśmiechem. ''-do tamtego drzewa'' -wskazałam palcem znajdujące się na drugim końcu polany samotne drzewo. Na te słowa brat podwinął rękawy swojej bluzy. Wylądowałam obok niego i oboje ustawiliśmy się do startu. Tata stanął pośrodku nas i dał sygnał do startu. Odbiłam się od ziemi z ogromną siłą. Silne skrzydła bez problemu utrzymywały wampirze tempo narzucone przez brata jednak nie były w stanie go wyprzedzić. Dotarliśmy do drzewa w tej samej chwili. Pełen podziwu brat zaklaskał w dłonie. ''-No no, zmęczyłaś mnie młoda. Całkiem fajne te twoje skrzydła.'' -powiedział brat kiedy lądowałam obok niego. Wróciliśmy do taty już spokojnym tempem. ''-Wyglądało mi to na remis. Aleks będzie mogła teraz z nami trenować. Brawo córcia.'' -powiedział tata delikatnie klepiąc mnie po ramieniu. Po krótkiej rozmowie z ojcem i bratem powiedziałam im, że chcę jeszcze polatać. Tym razem nie zamierzam się hamować. Polecę najwyżej jak się da. Z tym przekonaniem wzbiłam się energicznie w powietrze. Silne skrzydła unosiły mnie z każdą sekundą coraz wyżej i wyżej. W pewnym momencie znalazłam się między chmurami. Zachwycona wykonywałam wokół nich obroty i salta. Po nacieszeniu się wysokością zleciałam do taty i brata. Zmęczona wyjęłam z bagażnika butelkę niebieskiego napoju izotonicznego. ''-Jak było?'' -zapytał opierający się o samochód Lysander. ''-I-de-al-nie'' -opowiedziałam zakręcając butelkę i wrzucając ją z powrotem do bagażnika. ''-chcesz też?'' -zaproponowałam bratu. Może go nie uniosę ale spróbuję, chociaż...widziałam co potrafią. Są niewiarygodnie silne. Stanęłam przy bracie obejmując go. Brat wybił się ze swoich o wiele silniejszych nóg a moje skrzydła zaczęły pracować i unosiliśmy się coraz wyżej. Brat był zachwycony, że mógł znaleźć się w powietrzu. Po kilku minutach opuściliśmy się na ziemię. Tata z Lysandrem zaczęli się ścigać. Po chwili dołączyłam do nich. Mimo naszych wspólnych starań spowalniania taty, ten zawsze był nad nami górą, nawet gdy Lysander próbował go trzymać nie byłam w stanie go dogonić. Po wspólnych wygłupach wsiedliśmy do samochodu. Znużona wysiłkiem i długą jazdą zasnęłam kładąc się na tylnej kanapie z czarnej skóry. Rozdział dziesiąty Obudził mnie budzik o 7:00. Leżałam w moim łóżku przykryta kołdrą. Kiedy spróbowałam się podnieść, poczułam ogromne zakwasy na plecach. Zachciało Ci się z bratem latać głupia. Z trudem zwlokłam się z łóżka i poczłapałam pod prysznic, żeby chociaż gorąca woda mogła ukoić zakwasy. Ledwo się ruszając wzięłam szybki prysznic i zawinięta ręcznikiem zeszłam na dół poprosić tatę, żeby zadzwonił po masażystę, który pomógłby pozbyć się uciążliwego bólu mięśni. Kiedy masażysta odebrał i zgodził się przyjechać za 30 minut wróciłam do swojego pokoju zrobić sobie delikatny makijaż i przebrać się w coś odpowiedniego na dekorowanie szkoły. Wciągnęłam na siebie krótkie spodenki z wysokim stanem, czarną bluzkę na krótki rękawek a na nogi czarne klasyczne vans'y. Zadowolona ze swojego wyglądu związałam jeszcze włosy w wysoki kucyk i musnęłam kości policzkowe rozświetlaczem uwydatniając je. Kiedy usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi zeszłam na dół do kuchni na spotkanie masażyście. Mężczyzna okazał się niewysokim, pulchnym mężczyzną w średnim wieku. Rozłożył przyniesiony ze sobą stół do masażu i zaczął swoją pracę. Masażysta sprawił moim mięśniom jedynie ból, jednak po skończonym zabiegu poczułam wielką ulgę. Zadowolona podziękowałam mężczyźnie i odprowadziłam go do drzwi. Rozluźniona zabrałam ze stolika w korytarzu czarną torebkę Chanel z długim łańcuszkiem, do której szybko wrzuciłam klucze od domu i bramy, portfel i nowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Lysander rano pojechał do szkoły pomóc przy wnoszeniu rusztowań i ciężkich sprzętów. W doskonałym humorze zbiegłam szklanymi schodami do garażu. Kiedy miałam już sięgać po kluczyki do mojego SUVa Mercedesa spojrzałam na stojący obok samochód. Poza moim samochodem w garażu były jeszcze 3 miejsca, z czego jedno na srebrne camaro Lysandra. Trzecie miejsce zajęte było przez samochód taty, Mercedesa SLS AMG z podnoszonymi drzwiami. Pamiętam kiedy go wybieraliśmy. Było to w dzień kiedy tata powiedział nam o przeprowadzce do Francji. Kiedy tylko zobaczyliśmy ten model byliśmy zgodni, że będzie idealny dla prezesa międzynarodowej firmy transportowej. Ostatnie miejsce, tuż obok mojego Mercedesa zajmował samochód 'wakacyjny'. Było to czarne cabrio ferrari california. Samochód marzenie na wakacje w upalne dni, czyli właśnie taki jak dziś. Niewiele się zastanawiając wzięłam z wiszącej szafki na ścianie odpowiednie kluczyki i dokumenty, które wrzuciłam do torebki. Wyjeżdżając z garażu przypomniałam sobie o dzisiejszych obiecanych zakupach z Irys na piątkowy bal. Będę musiała zjeść na mieście jeśli nie chcę zemdleć z głodu. Kiedy czekałam aż brama się otworzy wygrzebałam z torebki okulary przeciwsłoneczne. W drodze do szkoły rozmyślałam o sytuacji z Kastielem. Miałam nadzieję, że sytuacja poprawi się podczas tych luźnych dni kiedy dekorujemy szkołę. Kiedy zajechałam na parking powitały mnie te same głupkowate uśmieszki co wczoraj. Litości to już robi się nudne. Nie obdarzając ich moim spojrzeniem dłużej niż sekunda zasunęłam odpowiednim guzikiem na kluczykach dach samochodu i zablokowałam drzwi. ''-Hej mała. Dużo masz jeszcze takich fajnych samochodów?'' -zapytał chłopak stojący w środku. Pewnie pierwszy z miotu skoro taki odważny i wyszczekany. ''-Całkiem sporo. Wymieniłabym Ci nazwami ale pewnie połowy byś nie znał kochany.'' -nie zatrzymując się ani na krok odpowiedziałam chłopakowi. Zdjęłam okulary kiedy czekałam aż otworzą się przede mną szklane automatyczne drzwi do szkoły. Banda idiotów. Kiedy stanęłam na korytarzu przewijało się tam sporo osób. Skierowałam swoje kroki w stronę pokoju gospodarzy, żeby dowiedzieć się co robi moja klasa. Na drzwiach znajdowała się duża rozpiska przydzielonych zadań. 3c, 3c, 3c...jest. Sala gimnastyczna+scena. Dowiedziawszy się co powinnam robić udałam się w wyznaczone miejsce. Na miejscu byli już: Kastiel, Irys, Klementyna, Armin, Violetta, Alexy, Kim i mój brat Lysander. No tak świty Amber nie będzie bo to nie jest zajęcie dla nich. Natalniel i Melania pomagali dyrektorce i nauczycielom załatwiać sprawy organizacyjne i dowozili potrzebne materiały i sprzęty. Podeszłam do mojej klasy odkładając torebkę na podłogę obok plecaków i toreb innych. ''-Hej. W czym mogę pomóc?'' -zapytałam pełna entuzjazmu. Osobą, która wyznaczała nam zadania była Violetta. Cichutka dziewczyna o farbowanych fiołkowych włosach i niezwykłym talencie plastycznym i artystycznym. Każdy miał wyznaczone zadanie. Chłopcy podwieszali białe materiały do sufitu i rozkładali nowe podłogi. Natomiast dziewczyny zajmowały się tworzeniem dekoracji na sufit nad parkietem do tańczenia i sztucznego drzewa, które miało stanąć pośród stołów. Chciałam choć na chwilę znaleźć się bliżej Kastiela żeby porozmawiać, jednak cały czas nie było okazji. Po prawie 5 godzinach pracy podłogi, dekoracja na sufit i sztuczne drzewo były gotowe. Zadowoleni ze swojej pracy zdecydowaliśmy, że należy nam się odpoczynek. Zabierając swoją torebkę napotkałam spojrzenie Kastiela. Wydawało się...smutne? Kiedy odwróciłam się chcąc do niego podejść podbiegła do mnie Irys. ''-Idziemy na ZAKUPY!'' -dziewczyna krzyknęła mi do ucha ''-Chryste, Irys ogłuchnę przez Ciebie'' -odpowiedziałam nadpobudliwej dziewczynie ''-Ale najpierw musimy coś zjeść. Umieram z głodu.'' ''-Właśnie miałam zaproponować to samo'' -zadowolonej dziewczynie zaczęło burczeć w brzuchu na samą myśl o jedzeniu. Wyszłyśmy razem ze szkoły śmiejąc się i wsiadłyśmy do mojego samochodu, ze względu na to, że Irys nie miała prawa jazdy. Przez całą drogę do centrum handlowego rozmawiałyśmy o pomysłach na makijaż, buty i oczywiście suknię. Irys planowała być czarownicą w czarnej długiej sukni z peleryną. Kiedy zajechałyśmy na podziemny ogromny parking od razu udałyśmy się do piętra restauracyjnego żeby coś zjeść. Obie pochłonęłyśmy po dużym hamburgerze z frytkami. Zadowolone i przede wszystkim najedzone rozpoczęłyśmy szał zakupowy od wyboru sukni. Wchodziłyśmy do każdego sklepu z wieczorowymi i eleganckimi kreacjami. Po około godzinie bezowocnych poszukiwań trafiłyśmy do sklepu z garniturami i sukniami wieczorowymi. Irys natychmiast wypatrzyła suknię dla siebie. Zachwycona dziewczyna nie czekając ani chwili zabrała swój rozmiar i pobiegła do przymierzalni. Znalezienie mojej sukienki nie było już takie proste. Przeszukiwałam po kolei wieszaki aż w końcu Irys wyszła z przymierzalni. Rudowłosa dziewczyna wyglądała zjawiskowo w swojej kreacji. Szczęśliwa znów zniknęła za zasłoną i zaczęła się rozbierać. Kiedy powoli zaczynałam tracić nadzieję na to, że znajdę swoją sukienkę sprzedawczyni wyniosła manekina ubranego w sukienkę z nowej kolekcji. To była moja sukienka. Z prędkością światła wyszukałam swój rozmiar i zniknęłam w przymierzalni. Sukienka leżała jak ulał. Ani za duża, ani za mała. Dopasowała się do naturalnych kształtów mojego ciała. I do tego idealnie pasowała na suknię wampirzycy. Kiedy napatrzyłam się na siebie w lustrze przymierzalni odsłoniłam zasłonę żeby pokazać się Irys. Wtedy nasze spojrzenia skrzyżowały się. Stał tuż przede mną, ubrany w piękny garnitur podkreślający jego świetnie zbudowane umięśnione ciało. Kiedy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały czuć było przelatującą iskrę. Leniwie przeciągnął wzrokiem po całej mojej sylwetce. Nie mogłabym nie zrobić tego samego. Był tak nieziemsko przystojny w tym garniturze...Czując, że się rumienię wróciłam do przymierzalni znikając za zasłoną i zostawiając chłopaka samego z panią ekspedientką ze sklepu. Nigdy w życiu nie przejmowałem się tak jakimś głupim balem na początku roku. Jednak teraz chciałem komuś zaimponować, chciałem się komuś podobać. Kiedy wszedłem do centrum handlowego wiedziałem gdzie iść. Mieli tam zawsze najlepsze garnitury, które były świetnie dopasowane. W sklepie ekspedientka od razu zaproponowała mi to, czego szukałem. Szybko przebrałem się i wyszedłem z przymierzalni obejrzeć się w większym lustrze i naturalniejszym świetle. I wtedy usłyszałem odsuwaną zasłonę zza której wyłoniła się Aleks. Miała na sobie nieziemską czerwoną długą suknię, która perfekcyjnie leżała na jej ciele. Nie mogłem powstrzymać się od przejechania wzrokiem po całym jej ciele, centymetr po centymetrze. Zatrzymałem na dłużej wzrok na jej cudownych piersiach, które tak bardzo chciałbym móc całować i ssać. Dało o sobie znać podniecenie, które nigdy przy innych dziewczynach nie było aż tak nieznośne. Oddałbym duszę, żeby widzieć ją bez tej sukni wijącą się pod moim ciałem z rozkoszy. Przyłapana na mierzeniu mnie wzrokiem Aleks zarumieniła się przygryzając wargę. Gdyby nie ludzie wokół nie powstrzymałbym się i zerwałbym z niej materiał, który dzielił mnie od zasypania każdego kawałka jej ciała pocałunkami i sprawieniu takiej przyjemności, której jeszcze nie czuła. Kiedy Aleks zniknęła za zasłoną szybko przebrałem się w normalne ubrania, kupiłem garnitur i wróciłem do domu. Odtwarzałem w myślach każdy szczegół jej twarzy i ciała. Nie mogę wiecznie jej unikać...nie wytrzymam tego. Po kupieniu sukienki, która kosztowała majątek, rozpoczęłyśmy drugie okrążenie po sklepach w poszukiwaniu butów i dodatków. Tym razem ja pierwsza znalazłam buty dla siebie. Kupiłam dwie pary szpilek od Ralpha & Russo z ozdobnymi obcasami. Jedna para była różowa, która będzie idealnie pasowała do innych sukienek, natomiast druga para, beżowe szpilki będą zabójczo wyglądały na piątkowym balu z czerwoną suknią. Przechadzając się po sklepach w poszukiwaniu butów dla Irys i dodatków dla nas obu, kupiłam jeszcze parę kultowych czarnych szpilek z czerwoną podeszwą od Louboutina. Zawsze się kiedyś przydadzą a skoro mam ze sobą złotą kartę to czemu nie? Irys dla swojej kreacji na piątkowy bal kupiła takie same czarne szpilki od Louboutina jak ja. Z jej kreacją buty będą wyglądały zjawiskowo. Po udanych zakupach (i wydanej fortunie), szczęśliwe udałyśmy się do samochodu. Odwiozłam Irys pod dom i wróciłam do siebie. Przeszczęśliwa wbiegłam po schodach z garażu w skowronkach. Tata i Lysander siedzieli razem na kanapie oglądając film. Pokazałam im zakupy, które bardzo im się spodobały. Po krótkiej rozmowie poszłam do swojego pokoju odprężyć się przed jutrzejszym dniem. Wzięłam szybki prysznic i położyłam się do łóżka. Wchodząc do garderoby obiecałam sobie, że zrobię w niej wyodrębnione miejsce na szpilki, których w mojej szafie aktualnie nie było, poza zakupionymi dzisiaj 3 parami, które leżały w pudełkach czekając na rozpakowanie. Kiedy leżałam w łóżku dokuczały mi myśli związane z sytuacją z Kastielem. Tuż przed zaśnięciem podjęłam decyzję, że jutro z nim porozmawiam i przeproszę za pocałunek na korytarzu. Więc tak, minęło już trochę czasu, jest już 10 rozdziałów i zabieram się za jedenasty ale nie widzę, żeby ktoś to czytał :/ jeżeli ktokolwiek to czyta to zostawcie jakiś komentarz, żebym miała chociaż odrobinę motywacji :D Dziękuję za wysłuchanie, miłego dnia. :D Rozdział jedenasty Jedyne co widzę to ciemność, chcę biec ale nie mogę. W oddali widzę leżącego Kastiela oświetlanego przez pojedyncze wiązki światła. Kiedy z jego ciała zaczyna sączyć się krew, całą siłą skrzydeł napieram na ograniczające mnie łańcuchy i wyrywam się z nich. Jednak nie jestem w stanie dolecieć do chłopaka. Im szybciej lecę w jego kierunku tym dalej od niego jestem. W pewnym momencie widzę zbliżające się w kierunku chłopaka stado ogromnych wilków. Jeden z nich idący z przodu ma zakrwawiony pysk. Przerażona zaczynam krzyczeć a po moich policzkach spływały łzy. Obudziłam się w środku nocy zlana potem. Durny koszmar. Jednak nie dawało mi spokoju przeczucie, że coś się stanie. Nie wytrzymując otworzyłam okno i wyleciałam z pokoju. Tylko sprawdzę czy Kas jest w domu i wracam. Spojrzałam na adres, który wysłał mi kiedyś SMSem. Po chwili wylądowałam cicho za domem chłopaka. W jednym z pokoi było zapalone światło. Podleciałam do okna, żeby sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku. Jednak nie zobaczyłam go w środku. Zaniepokojona spróbowałam oblecieć resztę okien, żeby znaleźć chłopaka jednak w tym samym momencie poczułam jak coś łapie mnie za nogi i ściąga w dół. Po chwili mogłam spojrzeć na mojego napastnika, który trzymał mnie w objęciach. Kastiel... '''-Jak chciałaś mnie odwiedzić to mogłaś poprosić. Nie musiałaś się zakradać. -odpowiedział z zaczepnym uśmiechem nie wypuszczając mnie ciągle ze swoich silnych ramion. Jakby do tego żeby moje policzki płonęły rumieńcem nie wystarczyło to, że przyłapał mnie na próbie podglądania go, to jeszcze trzymał mnie będąc bez koszulki a ja byłam w koszulce Lysandra, która rozdarła się przez skrzydła i krótkich spodenkach od piżamy. '-P...Przepraszam. Ja tylko...Ja nie chciałam...' -próbując ubrać w słowa to co się stało tłumaczyłam się chłopakowi płonąc rumieńcem. '-To ja powinienem przepraszać' -Kas spojrzał na mnie smutnym wzrokiem jakby chciał mi coś przekazać bez słów. Chłopak wypuścił mnie ze swoich ramion stawiając bardzo blisko siebie. '-Wejdziesz? Chciałbym Ci coś powiedzieć i chyba chciałabyś coś na siebie założyć.' -faktycznie, nie czułam się za fajnie stojąc przed nim zasłaniając się kawałeczkiem materiału. Ale jeszcze bardziej chciałam usłyszeć co ma mi do powiedzenia. Kiwnęłam głową zgadzając się na jego propozycję i weszliśmy do środka domu. Dom Kastiela był bardzo nowoczesny i praktycznie cały przeszklony. Jednak mimo to, poczucie prywatności dawał fakt, że dom położony był w małej dolinie a płot położony na wzniesieniach zasłaniał cały budynek przed światem zewnętrznym. Chłopak zaprowadził mnie do swojej sypialni, która miała tylko jedno duże okno obok łóżka. Nieco zawstydzona usiadłam na łóżku i czekałam aż chłopak przyniesie bluzkę. Kiedy go nie było miałam okazję rozejrzeć się po pokoju. Meble utrzymane były w ciemnej kolorystyce, tak samo jak ściana za łóżkiem obita ciemnobrązową skórą identyczną jak na zagłówku łóżka. Kiedy chłopak wrócił z koszulką zaprowadził mnie do łazienki żebym mogła spokojnie się przebrać. Po chwili wyszłam w pachnącej chłopakiem koszulce. Miał cudowne perfumy, które przyjemnie drażniły mój węch. Kastiel czekał na mnie siedząc na swoim łóżku. Miał zamyślony, nieobecny wzrok. Kiedy usiadłam obok niego chłopak przez chwilę zbierał się do zaczęcia rozmowy. Wykorzystując okazję, spróbowałam wyjaśnić zawstydzającą sytuację z korytarza. '-Kastiel...ja przepraszam za ten głupi pocałunek na korytarzu. Unikałeś mnie później przez cały czas i nie chcę mieć niewyjaśnionych sytuacji. Przepraszam i obiecuję, że więcej nie postawię Cię w takiej sytuacji.' -powiedziałam wszystko na jednym wdechu nie patrząc chłopakowi w oczy. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że jakoś o tym zapomni i znów będzie ze mną rozmawiał. Kiedy skończyłam chłopak przez dłuższą chwilę nie ruszał się i nie wypowiedział ani słowa. Kiedy ciężko westchnęłam z zamiarem wstania i wyjścia chłopak złapał mnie za rękę i ręką przytrzymał moją twarz w taki sposób, żebym patrzyła mu w oczy. W te cudowne ciemne oczy, które były przepełnione emocjami. Tylko nie potrafiłam odczytać jakimi. '-To ja miałem Cię przepraszać, Ty nie masz za co... Zachowywałem się jak kretyn, bo nie mogłem poradzić sobie z emocjami...' -chłopak na chwilę zamilkł patrząc mi głęboko w oczy. Widziałam jak bardzo się stara wydusić z siebie jeszcze coś. '-Ja...nie chciałbym Cię nigdy skrzywdzić, dlatego chciałem od Ciebie uciec. Ale nie potrafię tak.' -Chłopak puścił moją twarz i spuścił głowę wpatrując się w wykładzinę. Kiedy to wszystko do mnie dotarło, moje serce zatłukło jak oszalałe co najwyraźniej usłyszał Kastiel i spojrzał na mnie zdziwionym wzrokiem. Kiedy patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy znów dało się wyczuć przelatujące miedzy nami iskry. Kiedy nasze twarze zaczęły się niebezpiecznie zbliżać rozdzwonił się mój telefon. CHOLERA. W TAKIEJ CHWILI. Zrezygnowana spojrzałam na wyświetlacz, Lysander. Odebrałam uspokajając brata, że jestem cała i zdrowa i niedługo będę. Kiedy odłożyłam telefon Kastiel wyglądał na zawiedzionego. Wściekła na siebie, że nie zostawiłam telefonu w domu wstałam z łóżka. '-Powinnam się już zbierać. Dziękuję za koszulkę. Przyniosę Ci ją jutro do szkoły.' -powiedziałam nie mogąc spojrzeć w oczy chłopakowi. '-Zatrzymaj ją. Proszę.' -Jego głos zdradzał, że naprawdę chce, żebym ją sobie zostawiła. ''-Chodź, odwiozę Cię do domu.'' '-Nie, nie. Wrócę tak jak przyszłam.' '-Nie ma mowy Aleks. Jest środek nocy a Ty jesteś w piżamie. Nie pozwolę Ci tak wracać samej.' -Czyli będzie ciągle niezręcznie. W myślach ciągle miałam pytanie co by się stało gdyby telefon nie zadzwonił? Nieustannie o tym myśląc przejechaliśmy całą drogę w ciszy. Kiedy dojechaliśmy pod dom, podziękowałam chłopakowi i szybko wskoczyłam do swojego pokoju przez okno. Mając totalny mętlik w głowie rzuciłam się na łóżko marząc jedynie o śnie. Wysłuchawszy moich próśb Morfeusz przyszedł po mnie chwilę później zabierając mnie do krainy snów. Rozdział dwunasty Kiedy otworzyłam leniwie powieki wybudzając się ze snu niemal natychmiast uderzyły mnie wczorajsze wydarzenia. A w zasadzie dzisiejsze. Co by się stało gdyby ten cholerny telefon nie zadzwonił? ''Zadając sobie w myślach po raz setny to nieznośne pytanie wstałam w końcu z łóżka i skierowałam swoje kroki w stronę łazienki. Wzięłam szybki chłodny prysznic, który nieco ukoił moje myśli i zawinięta podreptałam do garderoby. Wybrałam na dzisiaj dla siebie białą krótką bluzkę, jasne spodnie i bladoróżowe sportowe buty. Ubrana wróciłam do łazienki przed lustro, żeby się podmalować po intensywnej nocy. Zrobiłam taki jak zwykle delikatny makijaż podkreślający naturalną urodę i zadowolona z efektu zeszłam schodami do kuchni łapiąc po drodze torbę do której wpakowałam rozpinaną, ciemną bluzę Nike. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu na dole nikogo nie było. Wzięłam do ręki kartkę leżącą na stole zapisaną pochyłym pismem taty. ''Wyjechaliśmy poza miasto. O 8:30 podjedzie po Ciebie Kastiel i pojedziecie razem do szkoły. Wrócimy dzisiaj w nocy, ewentualnie jutro rano. Uważaj na siebie córeczko, kocham Cię. Po przeczytaniu kartki niemal natychmiast rozdzwonił się dzwonek do bramy. Kastiel. W pośpiechu zabrałam szybko jogurt pitny, jabłko i klucze do domu. Na podjeździe pod domem stał czarny Nissan GT-R na którym opierał się Kastiel. Po zamknięciu drzwi na klucz podeszłam niepewnie do chłopaka. Chłopak nie wyglądał jak nieśmiertelny wampir, wręcz przeciwnie. Wyglądał jak człowiek, który nie mógł zmrużyć oka całą noc. ''-Aż tak źle wyglądam?'' -zapytał chłopak podnosząc na mnie zmęczony wzrok. ''-Nie, ja po prostu…nie wiedziałam, że wampiry mogą być zmęczone ''-próbowałam wyplątać się delikatnie, żeby nie urazić chłopaka. ''-Mogą jeśli coś im nie daje odpocząć. ''-powiedział chłopak wbijając wzrok w kostkę na podjeździe. ''-Chodź, bo się spóźnimy.'' -dodał wyprzedzając mnie i otwierając przede mną drzwi samochodu. Widziałam, że go coś gryzie. Z resztą tak jak mnie. Przejechaliśmy drogę do szkoły próbując niezdarnie nawiązać rozmowę jednak dało się wyczuć, że obojgu nam było niezręcznie po wczorajszej nocy. Tak bardzo chciałabym wiedzieć co on o tym myśli…''Nie chciałabym się wygłupić mówiąc otwarcie o tym co ja czuję. On może tego nie odczuwać tak samo jak ja. Kiedy stanęliśmy pod szkołą na parkingu znowu stała banda narwańców. ''Nie mają co robić czy co? ''Lekko podirytowana wysiadłam z samochodu i ruszyłam obok Kastiela w stronę szkoły. Tym razem żaden z nich nie miał odwagi czegokolwiek o mnie powiedzieć. ''Dzięki Ci Boże, że im języków w gębie w końcu zabrakło. Kiedy weszliśmy razem na salę nie było jeszcze wszystkich. Niemal od razu zabraliśmy się za pomaganie innym. Dzisiaj ostatecznie mieliśmy skończyć salę. Pozostało nam tylko podwieszenie dekoracji i ustawienie świateł. Moim pierwszym zadaniem było przeczepianie do sufitu dekoracji, którą podtrzymywał Aleksy i Armin. Rozstawiliśmy drabiny i wdrapałam się na moją. Dekoracja miała być przyczepiona łańcuchami do przygotowanych obręczy. Kiedy udało mi się przewiesić jedno zabezpieczenie stanęłam stopień wyżej żeby dosięgnąć kolejnego. Już prawie dosięgałam metalowej obręczy zachwiałam się i czułam jak spadam z drabiny. Jednak ku mojemu zdziwieniu nie poczułam twardej podłogi. W ułamku sekundy nie byłam już na sali a za szkołą w ramionach Kastiela. Zdezorientowana rozejrzałam się po okolicy. Ani żywej duszy, każdy pomaga w szkole. A ja nagle zniknęłam...Ciekawe czy zauważyli. ''-Miałaś uważać Aleks… ''-powiedział chłopak patrząc mi w oczy. Wpatrywałam się w jego nieziemskie tęczówki jak zahipnotyzowana. Doznając nagle przebłysku świadomości odwróciłam głowę od chłopaka i pokazałam mu, że chcę, żeby mnie puścił. Kastiel spełniając niemą prośbę zagrodził mi drogę wyjścia swoimi ramionami, które oparł o ścianę obok mojej głowy. Kiedy nasze twarze znów były niebezpiecznie blisko siebie moje serce zaczęło galopować w szalonym tempie. Chłopakowi nie umknął ten szczegół. Z delikatnym uśmiechem odgarnął włosy z mojej szyi i palcami wodził po skórze drażniąc wszystkie zmysły. Jedną z rąk chłopak ujął moją szyję zatapiając palce w moich długich blond pasmach rozwiewanych przez delikatny wiatr. Zbliżył powoli swoją twarz jakby czekał na reakcję, na protest z mojej strony. Czułam jego ciepły oddech na swojej szyi. Byłam mu w tym momencie całkowicie oddana i chciałam, żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Kiedy nie odepchnęłam chłopaka, po chwili poczułam jego usta pieszczące moją szyję. Z każdym pocałunkiem czułam rosnącą chęć oderwania go od siebie i zatopieniu się w jego usta, które teraz doprowadzały mnie do szaleństwa. Kastiel ustami zaczynając od szyi całował coraz wyżej docierając do brody, policzka i coraz bliżej ust. Z każdym muśnięciem wargami uginały się pode mną kolana z policzki płonęły rumieńcem, jednak…pragnęłam całą sobą więcej. Miałem ją tylko dla siebie. Nie dałem rady powstrzymywać się ani chwili dłużej i kiedy dziewczyna nie protestowała zacząłem pieścić jej szyję. Chciałem zapamiętać każdą sekundę tej cudownej chwili z Aleks...Była taka delikatna i krucha pomiędzy moimi ramionami. Wdychałem jej niesamowity zapach, który doprowadzał mnie do granic wytrzymałości. Wyznaczałem pocałunkami drogę do zaróżowionych, pełnych ust, które dziewczyna ponętnie rozchyliła przymykając oczy. Nie mogłem znieść nieznośnego podniecenia szalejącego w dolnej części brzucha i spodniach. Oderwałem się na chwilę od szyi Aleks patrząc w zamglone oczy i zaróżowione policzki. Przyspieszony oddech dziewczyny zdradzał jej rozedrganie i burzę emocjonalną, która szalała w głowie Aleks. Nie mogłem jej skrzywdzić. Ona nie była taka jak inne dziewczyny, nie była dziewczyną na raz. Dotknąłem jej zaróżowionego policzka jakby był delikatniejszy od skrzydeł motyla. Ująłem jej twarz w swoje dłonie i czule pocałowałem w czoło. Nie wiedziałam co się ze mną działo. Całkowicie straciłam poczucie czasu przy Kastielu. Kiedy chłopak przestał mnie całować wróciliśmy na salę. Moje policzki płonęły rumieńcem a Kastiel chodził rozpromieniony i szczęśliwy przez cały dzień. Po skończonej pracy na sali wszyscy byli wykończeni. Zmęczeni i zadowoleni z naszej pracy powoli wytaczaliśmy się ze szkoły. Wróciłam do domu razem z Kastielem. Cały czas rozmawialiśmy i żartowaliśmy. Cały czas chłopak był...otwarty? Biło od niego szczęście, które widziałam w jego uśmiechu, spojrzeniu, ruchach...Lubiłam go w takim wydaniu. Tak samo jak przy poprzedniej wizycie chłopaka w moim domu, napisałam na samoprzylepnej żółtej karteczce kod do zamkniętej szafki z krwią i poszliśmy razem na górę rozmawiając o neutralnych tematach tak jak przez całą drogę ze szkoły. W moim pokoju rozsiedliśmy się na łóżku szukając razem filmu na laptopie. Stanęło na filmie Bright (2017). Kiedy w pewnym wzruszającym momencie po moich policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy Kastiel otarł je czule z mojego policzka zmuszając mnie do spojrzenia mu w oczy. Niewiele myśląc złączyłam nasze usta w pocałunku. W moim brzuchu rozszalało się stado motyli. Był tak delikatny a zarazem całował z pasją, namiętnością i pożądaniem. Chłopak podtrzymał dłonią moją twarz wplatając dłoń w długie włosy. Kierowana podnieceniem usiadłam okrakiem na chłopaku nieprzerywając namiętnych pocałunków. Kiedy oderwaliśmy się od siebie spojrzałam głęboko w oczy Kastiela. Były takie...szczęśliwe, wyrażające milion myśli i emocji chłopaka. Po chwili poczułam coś pod pośladkami w miejscu, w którym siedziałam. W JEGO SPODNIACH. Lekko spanikowana przenosiłam wzrok z chłopaka na wybrzuszenie w jego spodniach i odwrotnie. Rozbawiony Kastiel uśmiechnął się i znów pocałował mnie czule w czoło. Czułam, że nie nalegałby na mnie w tej sprawie. Wiedziałam, że mogę mu całkowicie zaufać. Kiedy nieco ostudziliśmy atmosferę wróciliśmy do oglądania filmu co jakiś czas rozmawiając i śmiejąc się. Kiedy zrobiło się już późno Kas zaczął się zbierać do domu. Kiedy miał juz wychodzić odwrócił się na chwilę. ''-Aleks...idziesz już z kimś na bal?'' -zapytał chłopak ciągle patrząc mi w oczy. Po usłyszeniu tych słów moje serce radośnie zatłukło wyrywając się na zewnątrz. ''-N-Nie. A czemu pytasz?'' -pomimo moich marnych prób zatuszowania emocji chłopak uśmiechnął się delikatnie spoglądając na moją klatkę piersiową tam, gdzie leży serce. ''-Może chciałabyś pójść ze mną?'' -zapytał ze szczerą nadzieją w głosie. ''-TAK. To znaczy...Będzie mi miło.'' -rumieniąc się odpowiedziałam Kasowi. Kiedy chłopak zbliżył się do mnie. Niepewnie podeszłam o krok i stając na palcach dosięgnęłam nieśmiało ust chłopaka swoimi ustami. Kiedy się od siebie oderwaliśmy Kas spojrzał na mnie swoimi cudownymi oczami, z których biło szczęście. ''-Do jutra Aleks'' -powiedział całując mnie na pożegnanie w czoło. ''-Do jutra'' -powiedziałam jakby do siebie kiedy za chłopakiem zamknęły się już drzwi. Rozdział trzynasty cz.1 Dzień balu. Nareszcie. Podekscytowana wyskoczyłam z łóżka i nucąc puściłam muzykę z laptopa podłączonego do białej wieży stereo. ...I'll be yours for a thousand years... Kiedy z dużych głośników poleciały pierwsze dźwięki skierowałam swoje kroki w stronę łazienki gdzie wzięłam szybki orzeźwiający prysznic. Muszę się dzisiaj szybko ogarnąć ze wszystkimi zajęciami jeśli chcę mieć czas na przygotowania do balu. Tata poprosił mnie żebym podjechała załatwić za niego kilka spraw w banku i w firmie. Ale najpierw do kosmetyczki na paznokcie. Chcę mieć to już z głowy. Zawinięta ręcznikiem wysuszyłam włosy i zrobiłam taki jak zawsze, delikatny makijaż. Kiedy skończyłam poszłam do garderoby wybrać coś na dzisiaj. Niezdecydowana przechodziłam w kółko obok wszystkich szaf i przeglądałam ubrania aż w końcu mój wzrok padł na nową parę czarnych szpilek od Louboutina. Chwilę później stałam ubrana przed lustrem uśmiechając się do siebie. Idealnie. Po szybkim śniadaniu narzuciłam na siebie skórzaną kurtkę i byłam gotowa do wyjścia. W garażu wsiadłam do mojego Mercedesa i wyjechałam w kierunku salonu kosmetycznego znajdującego się w centrum miasta. Po około 25minutach zatrzymałam się na strzeżonym parkingu. Gabinet znajdował się na 12 piętrze w jednym z przeszklonych wieżowców. Muszą mieć tam nieziemski widok. Kosmetyczka, która robiła moje paznokcie była przemiłą kobietą w średnim wieku. A widok z okna...Miałam rację, widok jest nieziemski. Przegadałyśmy razem całe 1,5godziny, które pochłonął zabieg. Moje naturalnie długie paznokcie utwardziła żelem i pomalowała czerwonym lakierem, który idealnie będzie pasował do sukienki na dzisiejszy wieczór. Zadowolona z efektu pożegnałam się i ruszyłam w kierunku banku. Kiedy przekroczyłam próg oddziału podeszłam pewnym krokiem w stronę wolnego stanowiska. ''-Witam, w czym mogę pomóc?'' -zapytał elegancko ubrany pracownik banku przyjaźnie się uśmiechając. ''-Chciałabym zrealizować czeki i wypłacić gotówkę.'' -odpowiedziałam kładąc przed mężczyzną plik czeków wypisanych na ozdobnym papierze. ''-Oczywiście'' -odpowiedział mężczyzna i od razu zabrał się za pobieranie wypisanych kwot z kont klientów i wpłacanie ich na moje konto. Skorzystałam z chwili i rozejrzałam się po oddziale banku. Marmury, elegancko ubrani pracownicy, kryształowe żyrandole. Na pewno odwiedza ich dużo klientów takich jak tata. Po zrealizowaniu czeków wypłaciłam w gotówce 4000€ i wyszłam z banku. Pieniądze musiałam zawieźć do firmy dla jednego z kierowników taty. Kiedy wsiadłam do samochodu ruszyłam w kierunku siedziby firmy. Zajechałam na miejsce parkingowe po około 15 minutach od wyjścia z banku. Budynek wydawał się jeszcze cudowniejszy niż na zdjęciach, które pokazywał mi tata. Przeszklone geometryczne kształty, piękny plac z zielenią i palmami przed wejściem napawały mnie dumą, że to ja jestem córką założyciela, prezesa i właściciela tego wszystkiego. Kiedy wysiadłam z samochodu podbiegł do mnie ochroniarz oferując pokazanie drogi do gabinetu managera. Grzecznie podziękowałam i podążałam za ochroniarzem w kierunku głównego wejścia. Kiedy znalazłam się w środku byłam oczarowana wnętrzem. Ogromny, mieniący się w słońcu kryształowy żyrandol, marmurowa podłoga i piękna recepcja robiły na mnie ogromne wrażenie. Na kanapach niedaleko recepcji siedziało kilku mężczyzn w garniturach. Wyglądali na wyjątkowo zestresowanych. Może rozmowa kwalifikacyjna? Zanim zdążyłam pomyśleć cokolwiek więcej skrzyżowałam swoje spojrzenia z jednynym mężczyzną, który nie wyglądał jak potencjalny kandydat do pracy. Mogłabym przysiąc, że gdzieś już widziałam te oczy...Tą twarz...Kiedy próbowałam sobie przypomnieć skąd znam tego człowieka z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos ochroniarza. Po dostarczeniu pieniędzy managerowi niemal natychmiast wyszłam z budynku i wsiadłam do samochodu. Cały czas nie dała mi spokoju ta znajoma twarz... Droga powrotna do domu minęła niezwykle szybko. Kiedy tylko zaparkowałam zjadłam coś na szybko i napuściłam wody do mojej dużej wanny z hydromasażem. Zanim zaczęłam się rozbierać zerknęłam na zegarek. 16:12. Całkiem nieźle się dzisiaj wyrobiłam. Związałam włosy w wysokiego koka i położyłam się w wannie pełnej piany. Zaczęłam myć całe ciało zapachowymi płynami i olejkami. Po prawie godzinie relaksu w cieplutkiej wodzie wyszłam z wanny. Zawinięta ręcznikiem zaczęłam tworzyć wyjściowy makijaż. Postawiłam na czerwone usta i kocie kreski. Ponownie zerknęłam na zegarek, 18:13. Już? Muszę się ubierać. '' Szybko naciągnęłam na nogi pończochy i założyłam sukienkę. Na początku chciałam upiąć włosy jednak wyszło nawet lepiej kiedy są rozpuszczone i naturalne. Zabrałam jeszcze do ręki szare futro, małą torebkę i byłam gotowa do wyjścia. Kiedy schodziłam po schodach usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. ''Teraz? Akurat teraz? Jednak nie spodziewałam się widoku z kamery, który mnie zastał. To będzie niezapomniana noc... Rozdział trzynasty cz.2 : Zakładając garnitur czułem się jak podekscytowany szczeniak. Nie mogłem doczekać się chwili kiedy znów ją zobaczę. Na wspomnienie Aleks w tej nieziemskiej sukni w brzuchu rozszalało się stado motyli, które z każdą sekundą schodziło coraz niżej aż do moich spodni. Rozdrażniony spojrzałem na wybrzuszenie w spodniach. Co ona ze mną robi...Chcąc rozgonić natrętne myśli włączyłem telewizor. Pierwszym obrazem jaki zobaczyłem była reklama wynajmu limuzyn w Nicei. Początkowo nie zwracając na to uwagi po chwili wróciłem wzrokiem do długiego samochodu. A gdyby tak...Od razu złapałem za telefon. Kiedy spojrzałam na mały monitor nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym oczom. thumb|314px Przed domem stała piękna limuzyna a przed nią Irys, Kentin, Kim, Alexy, Armin, Peggy, Priya i kilku chłopaków. Jednak mój wzrok przykuł chłopak, który tak namieszał mi ostatnio w głowie. Wiedziałam, że świetnie wygląda w garniturze ale nie sądziłam, że przyprawi mnie o motyle w brzuchu. Od razu szybkim krokiem wyszłam z domu zamkykając za sobą drzwi. Kiedy zbliżyłam się do znajomych zaczęli wsiadać do pojazdu z którego rozbrzmiewała głośna klubowa muzyka. Kiedy chciałam wejść jako ostatnia Kastiel położył rękę na mojej talii przez co wywołał dreszcze na całym moim ciele. Uśmiechając się do niego wsiadłam do limuzyny. Wnętrze pojazdu robiło takie samo wrażenie jak zewnętrzny wygląd. Cudowny podświetlany sufit zmieniający kolory, długie eleganckie kanapy i wypełniony alkoholem barek. thumb|378px Siedziałam na tylnej kanapie obok Armina i Kentina, którzy zachęcali mnie do wypicia z nimi kolejki. W końcu Alexy przebrany za elfa w garniturze otworzył szyberdach i pociągnął mnie ze sobą i po chwili razem śpiewaliśmy piosenkę puszczoną z głośników. thumb|right|200px '-Europa, Ameryki przez Australię do Afryki.' Jak tak dalej pójdzie to zedrę sobie gardło przed balem. '' Po 55minutach jeżdżenia po mieście zajechaliśmy pod szkołę. Kiedy wysiadaliśmy oczy wszystkich skierowane były na nas. Pewna siebie podniosłam wzrok na Kastiela. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że jest przebrany za wampira. Nieziemsko przystojnego wampira. ''Co za ironia. ''Uśmiechając się pokazałam chłopakowi moje kły. Poprosiłam tatę czy dałoby się takie mi zrobić i voila. Dwa wampiry, wiedźma, elf, dwóch czarowników z kocimi oczami jak Magnus Bane, wróżka, dwie diablice i kilka diabłów zrobiły efektowne przejście z limuzyny do szkoły. Czułam, że ta noc należy do mnie i mogę wszystko. thumb|370px Z podniesioną głową i śmiechem na ustach znaleźliśmy się na sali gimnastycznej, która prezentowała się milion razy lepiej niż kilka dni temu. Niemal od razu głos zabrała dyrektorka oficjalnie rozpoczynając bal. Zaraz po tym rozbrzmiała muzyka i daliśmy się ponieść tanecznemu szaleństwu. Podniosłam wzrok na Kastiela. Chłopak wpatrywał się w moje oczy jakby chciał mnie przejrzeć na wylot. ''Tak, to będzie niezapomniana noc... Rozdział trzynasty cz.3 Na sali szybko odnalazłam się z bratem. Lysander tak jak Kastiel miał na sobie świetnie dopasowany garnitur, czarną koszulę i czarny krawat. Ironicznie obaj nie chowali swoich prawdziwych kłów. Gdyby inni wiedzieli, że to nie jest kawałek plastiku tylko zęby, które mogą zabić...Zabawne. Kiedy rozbrzmiała pierwsza piosenka Lys porwał mnie na parkiet. : Nie mam pojęcia co się ze mną dzieje. Kiedy ją widzę moja fantazja pozbawia ją tej zjawiskowwej sukni. Lysander wyciągnął siostrę na parkiet. Podczas obrotów czerwona suknia z rozcięciem wirowała i odsłaniała jej cudowne, zgrabne nogi przyprawiając mnie o motyle w dolnej części brzucha. Ile bym dał żeby zobaczyć co jest wyżej...Kiedy skończyli tańczyć szybko zakręciłem się wokół Aleks i dziewczyna wylądowała w moich ramionach. Zdziwiona zatrzepotała rzęsami poddając się mojemu prowadzeniu w tańcu. Była taka krucha i malutka między moimi ramionami...Kiedy dziewczyna przygryzła wargę patrząc mi w oczy motyle z brzucha przeniosły się do moich spodni. Jak na zbawienie, kiedy już nie mogłem wytrzymać ani chwili dłużej i chciałem zaspokoić niewyobrażalne pragnienie mojej Aleks, skończyła się piosenka. Między nami przelatywały iskry. Wiedziałem, że jeśli teraz nie odejdę ochłonąć to za chwilę spełnię swoje fantazje o spaleniu sukienki Aleks kominku mojego salonu i zajęcia się jej nagim ciałem na miękkim dywanie. Z trudem odszedłem od Aleks i skierowałem swoje kroki w stronę ogrodu szkolnego. Ciągle biłem się z myślami, które krążyły wokół tej niezwykłej dziewczyny, która chyba nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy jak wiele zmieniła nie robiąc nic. Po dłuższej chwili moje ciało i myśli były całkowicie spokojne i mogłem wracać na salę. Na dziedzińcu zobaczyłem Aleks. Kiedy dziewczyna mnie usłyszała odwróciła się odbarzając mnie cudownym uśmiechem, który rozlał przyjemne ciepło w okolicy mojego serca. Stała kilka metrów przede mną, w zniewalającej sukni, najpiękniejsza dziewczyna na świecie. Chciałem, żeby to dawało mi szczęście. Codziennie, na zawsze. Nagle jej twarz przybrała inny wyraz a oczy wpatrywały się ze strachem w punkt za mną. Natychmiast się odwróciłem, żeby zobaczyć co mogło ją wystraszyć. '' Po tańcu z Kastielem długo nie mogłam dojść do siebie. Moje serce waliło jak oszalałe i chciałam, żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Wiedziałam, że muszę się pilnować. Nie chciałabym zacząć świecić. Po pierwsze nikt nie powinien wiedzieć jak bardzo jestem nienormalna a dwa, nie byłam pewna czy mogę zdradzić swoje uczucia Kastielowi. Nie zdążyłam nawet usiąść i znowu stałam na parkiecie. Tym razem partnerem do tańca był elegancki elf Alexy o niebieskich włosach. Jestem pewna, że niejedna dziewczyna płakała z powodu homoseksualnej orientacji Alexy'ego. Z jednego tańca zrobiły się dwa, poźniej porwał mnie Armin, Kentin i takim sposobem przetańczyłam ponad 40minut. Nie miałam siły na więcej, musiałam ochłonąć. Dyskretnie wykręciłam się z rąk Alexy'ego i wyszłam na dziedziniec przed szkołą. Chłodne powietrze owiało nagie ramiona i odetchnęłam świeżym powietrzem. Podeszłam do ławki i kiedy chciałam iść dalej usłyszałam kroki. Odwróciłam się w stronę dźwięku. ''Kastiel...''Kiedy tylko nasze spojrzenia się spotkały całe to moje uspokajanie myśli i opanowanie poszły w diabły. Liczyła się tylko chwila, tylko to, że byliśmy sami i patrzyliśmy sobie głęboko w oczy. Coś poruszyło się za plecami Kastiela. Wyrwana z chwilowego transu spojrzałam na postać za nim. Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co widzę. ''Te oczy...Znowu. Ból nie do opisania przeszył moje plecy. Upadłam na kolana a po chwili moją sukienkę rozerwały skrzydła. Jednak tym razem coś było inaczej. Skrzydła sprawiały mi niewyobrażalny ból a kiedy na nie spojrzałam okazały się krwistoczerwone. Co się dzieje...''Kiedy podniosłam wzrok Kastiel stał przytrzymywany przez nieznanych mi ludzi a mężczyzna z ''TYMI oczami szedł w moim kierunku. ''-Witaj ponownie Aleksandro. Mam nadzieję, że mnie poznajesz.'' -Kiedy mężczyzna wypowiedział te słowa w mojej głowie zaczęły pojawiać się obrazy. Jakby ktoś otworzył wcześniej zamknięte drzwi. Zobaczyłam obrazy ze szpitala kiedy się rodziłam, umierającą mamę, kiedy wypowiadała słowa mojej klątwy, tatę, kiedy oddawał mnie do ludzkiej rodziny, pierwszy raz kiedy zaczęłam świecić, znęcanie się nade mną ludzkiej rodziny, cały koszmar z Ośrodka, moją śmierć i w końcu to co stało się z moją duszą. To w tamtym momencie w moją anielską naturę został wszczepiony pierwiastek zła. Kiedy została mi przypomniana cała bolesna przeszłość moje serce okrutnie zakuło. Poczułam się jakbym znowu umierała...I nic nie mogło mnie uratować. ''-Bardzo dobrze Aleksandro. Myślałem, że dłużej mi zajmie...zabicie Cię.'' -ostatnie dwa słowa wypowiedział z ironicznym uśmiechem. Zza jego pleców ciągle słyszałam głos odgrażającego się Kastiela, którego trzymały 4 wampiry. Bardziej niż o siebie bałam się w tamtej chwili o niego. Gdybym spróbowała uciec zaczęliby mnie gonić a jego zostawillby w spokoju...''Spojrzałam Kastielowi w oczy, być może ostatni raz. Chciałam mu powiedzieć jeszcze tyle rzeczy...Moja prawdziwa rodzina. Oni ryzykowaliby wszystko żeby mnie uratować. Nie mogę do tego dopuścić. Po moim policzku spłynęła samotna łza. '''-Kocham Was ''-powiedziałam ledwie słyszalym głosem zamykając oczy. Pomimo cholernego bólu wiedziałam co mam robić. Otowrzyłam oczy. Napędzała mnie nienawiść do ludzi, którzy wyrządzili mi tyle złego. Nigdy. Nie Pozwolę. Skrzywdzić. Moich. Bliskich. Z furią wzbiłam się w powietrze. Skrzydła przestały boleć i znowu były mi całowicie podległe. Z pogardliwym uśmiechem spojrzałam na mężczyznę o znajomych mi oczach. To jego widziałam w zaświatach. Złapali moją zbłąkaną duszę przed wejściem do raju i zaciągnęli do piekła. Miałam być kluczem do otwarcia bram piekielnych, żeby uwolnić Złą Istotę. ''Niedoczekanie. ''Kiedy zaczęłam uciekać mężczyzna wydał rozgaz pogoni za mną. ''Dobrze. Chodźcie za mną. Jak najdalej od Lysandra, taty i znajomych. ''Jednak dalej trzymali Kastiela. Kiedy znalazłam się w bezpiecznej odległości od miasta wylądowałam na polanie pośrodku lasu. ''-Ucieczka nie ma sensu. Poddaj się nam albo wampirek ucierpi. ''-powiedział mężczyzna ze znajomymi oczami podchodząc bliżej Kastiela, który ciągle próbował walczyć z trzymającymi go mężczyznami. ''-Nie. Albo go puścicie, albo dziwnym sposobem wasza jedyna przepustka dla szefa zginie. Ciekawe kto za to oberwie.'' -powiedziałam lądując na trawie. Na moje słowa mężczyźni na chwilę zdekoncentrowali się co wykorzystał Kastiel. W ułamku sekundy powalił 4 napastników i zmaterializował się na polanie obok miejsca, w którym stałam. Kiedy mężczyźni zorientowali się co właściwie się stało zza naszych pleców wyłonili się Lysander, tata, Leo i Rozalia, którzy stanęli otaczając nas. ''-Spróbuj tknąć moją córkę. Pokażę Ci piekło na ziemi pomiocie.'' -wysyczał tata zaciskając pięści i szczękę napinając wszystkie mięśnie. ''-Mam nadzieję.'' -odpowiedział pewny siebie przywódca ustawiając się w pozycji bojowej. Kiedy poczułam przypływ adrenaliny zawładnęła mną rządza krwi. Ich krwi. '' : ''Wiedziałem co teraz się stanie. Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że poznam tak niezwykłą dziewczynę, za którą byłbym w stanie ryzykować swoje życie. Spojrzałem na nią ostatni raz przed atakiem. Ale moja Aleks...już nie było tajemnicą jaka jest jej ciemna strona duszy. Jej oczy zmieniły kolor. Moja Aleks była w połowie aniołem, w połowie wampirem. '' Rozdział czternasty thumb|right|356 px Nie miałam pojęcia co się stało. Czułam w sobie nieograniczoną siłę, coś się we mnie zmieniło. A co więcej, podobał mi się mój obecny stan. ''Zapłacą mi za to. Kiedy moi napastnicy wykonali najmniejszy ruch, rzuciłam się w stronę jednego z mężczyzn, którzy wcześniej trzymali Kastiela. Słyszałam przytłumione głosy moich bliskich i szum krwi w głowie. W ułamku sekundy znalazłam się przy gardle mężczyzny, którego oczy rozszerzały się w niedowierzaniu. Nie wahając się ani chwili z niewiarygodną siłą skręciłam kark przeciwnika i z dzikim spojrzeniem rzuciłam się ku mężczyźnie ze znajomymi oczami, które teraz były pełne przerażenia. ''-Teraz ja pokażę Ci piekło.'' -wysyczałam rzucając się w kierunku starego znajomego z nadludzką szybkością. : ''Kiedy mężczyźni wykonali pierwszy krok rzuciliśmy się wszyscy w ich stronę. Łącznie z Aleks. Nowym wydaniem Aleks...Jej skóra nawet w nocy stała się jeszcze bledsza niż była do tej pory a oczy z niebieskich zmieniły barwę na szkarłatnoczerwoną. Dziewczyna w ułamku sekundy powaliła jednego z przeciwników na ziemię i wściekle spojrzała na mężczyznę, który wywołał w niej tę demoniczną zmianę. Mimowolnie na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Wydawała się taka bezbronna, a teraz? Jest piekielnie silna nawet jak na nowonarodzoną. W ułamku sekundy dziewczyna wybiła się w górę rozwijając skrzydła. Z ich dawnej białej barwy nie pozostało już nic. Teraz były czerwonoczarne i jeszcze większe niż do tej pory. Pomiędzy ogromnymi, silnymi skrzydłami ciało Aleks wydawało się jeszcze delikatniejsze i mniejsze niż było w rzeczywistości. Mężczyzna próbował uciekać jednak nie miał najmniejszych szans w starciu ze skrzydłami Aleks. Kiedy była nad napastnikiem schowała skrzydła i spadła mu na plecy. Ciągle się szarpiąc przeturlali się kilkanaście metrów. Kiedy się zatrzymali, Aleks siedziała na mężczyźnie i wściekle syknęła patrząc mu w oczy. Dziewczyna odsłoniła przy tym swoje nowe śnieżnobiałe, wystające kły. Widziałem, że się zmieniła ale musiałem przyznać przed samym sobą, że cholernie mnie taka podniecała. Razem z rodziną Aleks uporaliśmy się w sekundę z pozostałymi napastnikami. Teraz wszyscy przyglądaliśmy się jak silna stała się złotowłosa anielica z kłami. Kiedy mężczyzna zaczął krzyczeć Aleks wygryzła się ostrymi kłami w jego szyję. Chwilę później zostawiła jego szyję odchylając głowę do tyłu. Po wardze dziewczyny spływała pojedyncza strużka krwi, która dotarła aż do jej szyi. Krew starych i silnych wampirów dobrze działa na nowonarodzonych. Zasłużyła. Kiedy dziewczyna po dłuższej chwili chciała wstać zakręciło jej się w głowie. Ktoś tu łapczywie jadł. Natychmiast zmaterializowałem się obok Aleks podtrzymując jej bezwładne ciało jedną ręką. Drugą czule odgarnąłem opadające na usta jasne kosmyki włosów uśmiechając się mimowolnie patrząc na delikatną i spokojną twarz mojej Aleks. Teraz wszystko się ułoży. Wziąłem dziewczynę na ręce i razem ze wszystkimi wróciliśmy do domu Morgernsternów. '' Obudziłam się w moim łóżku z potwornym bólem głowy. Kiedy chciałam wstać syknęłam z bólu łapiąc się za skroń. Chwilę później drzwi do mojej sypialni uchyliły się i do środka weszli tata, Lysander, Leo, Rozalia i Kastiel. Wszyscy, na których mi zależy. ''-Jak się czujesz Aleks?'' -jako pierwsza odezwała się Rozalia siadając na skraju mojego łóżka. Zaraz po niej na moim łóżku usiedli Leo i Lysander łapiąc mnie za dłonie. ''-Dziwnie. Moja głowa...'' -odpowiadałam na tyle głośno na ile pozwalał mi okropny ból głowy. ''-Wypij, to Ci pomoże.'' -powiedział tata podając mi czarny zamknięty kubek ze słomką. Nie zastanawiając się co tam jest wzięłam naczynie i wypiłam zawartość. Kiedy pierwsza kropla zawartości kubka dotknęła mojego języka wszystkie wspomnienia wróciły. Cała wczorajsza noc. Czy to mogła być prawda? Ból głowy niemal natychmiast ustał i przerażona zerwałam się z łóżka. Początkowo nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego jak szybko się poruszam. Poruszałam się w wampirzym tempie. W panice rozglądałam się po twarzach moich bliskich. Przerażona i rozgoryczona wyskoczyłam przez okno i w wampirzym tempie puściłam się pędem w stronę lasu. Omijałam kolejne drzewa a po moich policzkach spływały łzy. Co się ze mną stało...Ja nie mogę pić krwi. Ja nie potrafię. Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy dobiegłam do znajomego mi miejsca. Niemożliwe...Mont Bego? Przecież to jest 100km od Nicei a biegnę od kilku minut. Wbiegłam na jedną z gór żeby spojrzeć na krajobraz z góry. thumb Kiedy zobaczyłam cudowną panoramę Mont Bego, usłyszałam jak ktoś się do mnie zbliża. Zaraz potem przybiegł za mną Kastiel. ''-Aleks, proszę. Nie uciekaj...'' -powiedział chłopak zbliżając się do mnie powoli. ''-Co się ze mną dzieje? Czemu jestem wampirem? Ja nie mogę, przecież krew. Ja nie potrafię...'' -wyrzuciłam z siebie wszystko o czym myślałam w tamtej chwili. Byłam całkowicie bezsilna i nie mogłam nic zrobić z tym co się dzieje. Kiedy po moim policzku spłynęła łza Kastiel delikatnie starł ją palcem i mocno mnie do siebie przytulił. Wyrzuciłam cały swój żal zostawiając jego koszulkę mokrą od łez. Chłopak przez cały czas głaskał mnie po włosach i obejmował silnymi ramionami. ''-Wszystko będzie dobrze Aleks. Obiecuję. Nie zostawię Cię z tym samej. '''-Po dłuższej chwili opadłam z sił i przestałam płakać. Znużona wtuliłam nosek w mokrą koszulkę zamykając oczy. Poczułam jak chłopak bierze mnie na ręce jednak nie miałam siły ani nie chciałam protestować. Byłam przerażona tym co teraz będzie się ze mną działo. Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy zaczęło się ściemniać a moje powieki się zamknęły. : ''Trzymałem w ramionach cały mój świat. Całe szczęście ulokowane było w tej jednej wystraszonej istocie. Po dłuższej chwili poczułem jak Aleks rozluźnia uścisk i się osuwa. Złapałem ją i wziąłem na ręce. Zaczęło się ściemniać i powinienem ją położyć do łóżka. W mojej głowie pojawił się ciekawy pomysł. Z Aleks na rękach skierowałem swoje kroki w stronę jednej z wielu posiadłości mojej rodziny. thumb|378px ''Położyłem dziewczynę na ogromnym łożu w głównej sypialni przykrywając ją cienkim kocem. Śpij dobrze Aleks. '' Halo halo. Czyta ktoś jeszcze? �� Ankieta Podobało ci się "Inna niż wszystkie" by Aleks.9? Tak Nie Kategoria:+18 Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:FF/Opowiadanie Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Kastiel